Brave Frontier: Gaian Elements Academy
by Ronasaru
Summary: Mifune has been sent to another world with no one but himself and his trusty Katana, But a Samurai can never be strong enough and G.E.A is his choice for strengthening. Will he find people like him? Will he make new friends? Will he become stronger than ever predicted? Will his and other's strength rival that of the gods? (Rated M for Mature Content and Possible Future Lemons)
1. Chapter 1: A Four Year Journey

**Chapter 1: A Four Year Journey (Introduction)**

The wind lightly blew against my face; the leaves of the tree my body had so comfortingly laid against rustle in the midnight sky. _This is our last night together for some time, huh buddy? _I thought to myself as I looked up at the top of the tree, my hand lightly petting a large root that lay beside me. I fell asleep like that, probably the best sleep I would get for the next four years.

A loud honking sound rang throughout the town, a large bus coated with the colours of the elements: Red to represent Fire. Blue to represent Water. Green to represent Earth. Yellow for Lightning. Whitish silver for Light and last but not least, a chillingly dark purple, for Dark. They were all covering the bus in different ways and shapes, but they seemed to be moving as if it was a movie. I slowly rose from my resting place, a sort of imprint into the tree where the bark was smooth showed how much this tree had proved to be a home for me in my days amongst the town. I slowly hunched over and grabbed my Kasa; a large circular hat made of a hardy straw that had the ends bent downward with a small triangular cut in the front so I could actually see. As I slowly walked down the hill, the faint sound of voices slowly became louder and louder, some sounding familiar and others completely alien.

As I stepped into view of the bus, the voices originating from everyone that had become so loud before my appearance now turned to faint whispers, slight nods aimed at me with eyes of all colours staring me down. I simply grabbed my Kasa and pulled it down to hide my face from the others, my Katana clinking at my side and my black kimono waving in the wind. I slowly stepped onto the bus after following a simple line leading into it's doors, a giant sign above it reading "Gaian Elements Academy " with big bold cyan and silver letters on the side of the bus with the abbreviation G.E.A Written on the side. As I stepped up the two steps leading into the bus, a blue haired woman with eyes to match looked at me and then down at her clipboard.

"Your name sir?" the woman asked, her head looking down at the clipboard but her eyes still watching me. It made me grin lightly as I whispered while lifting my hat a little to see her better.

"Mifune" I said. She obviously heard me as she began to scribble down information onto her clipboard using a fancy gold and blue pen. She seemed like a nice person but also appeared to be a teacher.

"Element and Weapon?" she inquired.

"Dark...I use the Katana Mutsu-shi" I said, scratching my chin lightly. She finished writing everything down and then looked back up at me.

"Alright Mifune, your files are in order. So go ahead and take a seat, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes" she said with a faint grin. She was pretty hot, but not my type.

I turned my body to face the isle, everything was normal unlike the peering eyes that had cold heartedly watched me before. I slowly walked through the isle, looking from seat to seat to try and find a spot to sit. Finally, at the end of the bus was a fine looking boy with silver hair and brown eyes covered by glasses that were concentrated on a book with the title reading "_A Reaper's Widow". _He was wearing a yellow cape with a blue tunic with a white and yellow loincloth. I took my seat next to him and slipped my legs into the area between my seat and the one in front of me which seemed to be moving constantly followed by what seemed to be an argument about what the academy's colour would be. I decided to pay no attention to it as I removed my Kasa from my head, revealing my long dark brown hair which was all combed back into a plume with a flat line of hair hanging out the back that flowed down my shoulders. I put the Kasa next to the seat so it could lean against it, afterwards interlacing my fingers atop my stomach and leaning back. The backrest of the seat seemed to lean backwards as I did, almost putting me into a laying position by the time it stopped.

"Ah, I didn't see you there" came a voice from my right. I looked up towards the silver haired boy who seemed to be peering right back and awaiting my response.

"Why hello. I am Mifune. I saw you were reading so I decided to leave you be" I said with a slight tilt of my head and a soft smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I am Weiss by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you" He said, smiling back. He seemed to have some sort of accent that pronounced his name _Vice_, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last call for collecting anything you need before we depart. We have a 6 hour drive ahead of us so make friends with those beside you! My name is Selena and if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to talk to me!" came the familiar voice of the woman at the front of the bus that had taken my information. Both me and Weiss looked at each other and shrugged. We seemed to know that talking wouldn't be a big part of our "Bus Relationship". Weiss whipped out his book and flipped it to the page where the bookmark was as I leaned back once again and closed my eyes, putting hands behind my head and interlacing them. I slept a lot and no matter how much sleep I had gotten, I could put myself right back into it. It was a sort of trick I used to make time pass quickly. But this time I wouldn't be so lucky. I felt a nudge on the side of my arm and I looked beside me to see a young girl looking back. She had beautiful blonde hair with a giant red and white bow going through the top. She wore a light blue armor with a cape going to the ground that matched the colour of her eyes which stared into my dark brown ones.

"U-um h-hi…" She said softly, diverting her eyes to the ground. The bus had begun to move by this time so everything was bouncing up and down as we went over bumps in the road, her bow falling victim to it's effects.

"Hello. What's your name?" I said. She seemed like any little frightened girl, but was hiding something.

"L-Luna" she said shyly. The name sounded oddly familiar but I didn't pay much mind to it.

"That's a cute name. My name is Mifune" I said while giving a nice smile.

"Mi-mifony" She attempted to say my name but failed miserably.

"Me-Foo-Neh" I said my name in it's proper 3 syllables in an attempt to help her pronounce it.

"Mifune. It's nice to meet you" She said with a cute smile.

"Likewise" I said, smiling back.

For a moment, her hair covered her eyes, slowly afterwards a wry smile started to form on her lips. She bursted out laughing before standing in an upright posture to make herself look bigger and more important.

"You" she began to laugh a little then continued. "you actually thought I was some cute helpless girl?" She almost cut herself off multiple time by laughing. She let out another laugh before looking at me with digust. "You're all the same, thinking I'm helpless, weak, unprotected. It's fucking annoying!" she said crossing her arms over her flat chest, not that I was paying any mind to it at the time. I let out a slight chuckle before speaking my response which she was so eagerly awaiting.

"Ah, now I remember who you are. You're the foul mouthed queen! Loved and hated by everyone around her. It's a pleasure to meet you for real." I said, also giving a wry smile.

She took my outstretched hand and shook it, giving me a nod.

"And don't you forget it" she said. she sat back in her seat and scooted over to the one next to the window, putting her elbow on the armrest next to it and held her head there looking out with a loud "Hmph" sound. I sat back in my seat again and closed my eyes. Finally getting some rest.

**-Author's notes.**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the intro to my first ever _fanfic_ and I'll hopefully have an actual chapter up soon :D. Sorry this one is pretty short but I couldn't see an intro going too long without boring some of 'ya. Anyway, feedback is appreciated. Bad or good both will help me improve as a writer. I'll catch you guys later!

- Ronasaru (Rona)


	2. Chapter 2: Settling Down

**Chapter 2: Settling Down**

**_PoV: Mifune _**

"_BEEP-BEEP"_

With a slow rise, I sat up in my cushioned seat with blue fabric, putting my hand on my face slowly and pinching the top of my nose lightly. I could feel a head ache coming on, and a big one at that. But that wasn't the only thing I could feel; As we pulled into the small city that G.E.A was built in, I could feel a tremendous amount of power originating from its center, almost as if a god lived in this very place.

After Passing through a large gate reading "_Vahlokro Hiiv"_, the bus entered the beautiful city. Colourful shops filled the side of the streets, as people filled the inner part that had a narrow road going though it for the odd chance that a vehicle would pass by it seemed. Slowly but surley we made our way through the city and towards the north as we had come from the east.

About 10 minutes after entering Vahlokro, we reached the school, which looked like a giant white and red hexagon that was made up of 6 large rectangular buildings that got stopped from touching by an alley of soft green grass going through each one . The front of the school which the bus pulled up to was a large parking lot with what looked like designated parking for different elements. We simply pulled up to a stone pathway that led into a large garden that rested at the front of the Academy.

Feeling a slight nibble on my ear I turned slowly to see two beady black and blue eyes staring back. I examined the creature slowly. It was a small yellow feathered bird with a large blue beak and a blue fluffed up breast. It twitched it's head to the side slowly, as if it was examining me as well. The bird cooed lightly before two soft white hands picked it up slowly. I looked up to see Weiss giving me a soft smile.

"I see you met Kostenlos" He said as rubbed the birds cheek against his own softly before putting it on his shoulder.

"Is he your companion?" I enquired. The bird was a cute little thing, but contained quite a bit of power. Maybe equal or greater than Weiss.

"Yes. My parents gave him to me before I left to train in the army. He's trained in combat and is very useful for delivering messages" he said with a grin as he petted Kostenlos slowly. He was very proud of his companion I why wouldn't he? Not all birds in Gaia have learned to Kill.

"Alright People, out of the bus, and wait at the front for the other professors to arrive" Selena said calmly before stepping off the bus herself. The rest of the people on the bus followed her shortly after, making their way to the front of the large school. I looked at Weiss and he looked back, before we both nodded to each other and began walking down the Aisle. I tied my Kasa around my neck, pulling it down slightly so I could see out of the small triangular cut at the front. I slowly stepped down the stairs and into the sunlight, a cool breeze blowing throughout the city. I walked over to the front of the school, right in front of the paths that lead through the garden. Standing on the paths were 6 people. They all stepped forward from the shade of the trees. They all stabbed their weapons into the ground with a loud thud, getting the attention of all the "Soon to be students". All of them looked at the faces before them, some showing signs of disgust towards a few. Others showing faces of pride, glad to be taking on certain students. I noticed a large man, wearing Purple tinted and outlined armor that was especially thick around his legs and shoulders. Out from his back sprouted giant black wings, with what looked like metal supports holding the feathers in place. They flapped slowly, waving in the wind which surprised me. I thought they were just décor. His weapon consisted of a large dark pink spear like sword that seemed to be merged with his hand. He also carried a large grey metal shield with a gold outline around it and a four eyed skull with horns coming out at the top. His face, which was covered by a large metal helmet was faced my way, the only visible feature being his glowing purple eyes staring at me, almost as if he was after my soul. I averted my gaze to the garden, looking at the rainbow colours of plants.

"Did you get it too?" Weiss whispered to me as the "Professors" began a speech.

"What?" I asked, wondering if he was also stared at but wanting to make sure he was asking.

"A soul chilling stare from one of the Professors" He said softly. I looked at him in my peripheral vision, seeing a small bead of sweat roll down his brow as he scanned the rest of the people before us. I looked back to the Teachers, the eyes of the "Walking Armory" as I would call him until I learned his name, no longer looking at me, but scanning the faces of the new students.

"Yes" I said, taking my hand off of my Katana slowly, not even noticing that it was wrapped around it. For the first time in a long time, I was struck by the feeling of "Fear".

After Selena finished her speech, which both me and Weiss had ignored, the Teachers began saying their names starting from the left, to the right.

"Lance. I will be teaching students in the Earth category. Don't show up late" A man wearing goggles atop of his spiky green hair spoke softly, playing around with a blue orb of light in his hand, his other resting atop the pommel of a large green lance. He wore a white scarf around his neck, with gold cloth outlining it. He smiled, being humored by something.

"You've already met me, I am Selena. I will be teaching the Water students. Respect me and I will respect you." She said with a smile and a look around at all the students. She wore a blue cloak that rested on the ground, with ice shooting out of it all around her. She wore grey shoulder guards and breastplate, both outlined with gold. She wore a gold tiara on her head with a blue crystal in the middle with a ribbon that had three blue roses on it on each side of her head. Her sword, which had the tip in the ground, had a blue blade that led to a golden hilt that seemed to wrap around the handle, like a guard. The gold metal also crawled about 1/3rd up the blade, wrapping around it slightly. Right above the hilt were 3 blue roses.

"My name is Vargas. I will be teaching The Fire attribute students. Never show weakness" The man stood proudly, his body looking like it was on fire. He wore grey and gold armor like the rest, with red crystals implanted into the shoulder and knee guards. He punched his hands together and cracked his knuckles, and large smile full of pride showing on his face. His weapon consisted of a large sword, which had a metal chains with red crystals coming out of the bottom attached onto the pommel. The sword was on fire, but amazingly was not burning the grass around the entry point of the sword. The Dark and light red Feathers on his wings shown bright, as the wings themselves flapped slowly, like "The Walking Armory", who was next in line to present himself.

"My name…Is Magress. I shall be teaching the wielders of dark. Do not bother coming if you are there to fool around" He said in a deep voice. His gaze fell upon me once again and I could hear a faint exhale you would hear from someone smiling.

"My name is Eze. It will be my pleasure to ensure you people with thunder attributes learn what is needed. Strength is for those who wish to learn." A blonde man spoke towards his audience. I could already tell from the way he spoke and the gestures he made with his hands that the girls were probably drooling over this guy. He wore a long blue and gold cape that blew in the wind, as well as a belt that seemed to be attached to the outside of his shoulder guards and floated above his head calmly. It seemed that most things around him were floating. Just like the giant metal circle with the Symbol of thunder written on three white balls on it with metal thunderbolts separating them. He was surrounded by mini thunderclouds, with a bit of lightning coming out every one in a while. His sword blade look like a key had been split down the middle, attached by a hilt, and spaced out so there was a line going through the middle. The handle looked like it was either the same size or longer than the blade itself, with the pommel being a large circle with a floating blue circlular crystal floating in its center, with three yellow spikes coming out of the end of the frame.

"And finally, I shall be teaching those of you blessed with the power of the light, how to use it responsibly. There is a first time for everyone." Another blonde man with blue eyes spoke. His attire included golden armor with various gems on the end of the joints, with a cape on his back and ribbon like cloth hanging off the back of his gauntlets. He had what looked like a holy aura behind him, which sort of looked like the sun with blue diamond like shapes surrounding it. His sword was a golden sword that got from medium size at the top, to skinny in the middle and then thick near the guard which looked like wings spreading out.

"Alright, all of you should know what element you are, please follow Lance, Vargas, Eze, Magress, Atro or Me to your dorms!" Selena clapped her hands and all of them pulled their weapons out of the ground, and put them behind themselves, the weapon disappearing in a cloud of particles. Magress slowly started walking down one of the six paths, his armor maxing a clinking sound with each step he made.

"Alright, I'm going to go with Magress. I'll see you later, maybe at dinner." I said to Weiss, waving as I walked. He nodded and began to walk in the direction of Eze.

As I approached Magress I saw a bunch of people following behind him. Assuming they were all dark wielders, I approached the one closest to the back, a young girl from the looks of it. She wore a long black trench coat that used buckles instead of buttons, the end of it just barley off the ground. On her back she carried a large, double bladed scythe, with a circular purple jewel in the far right. She wore a hair ornament similar to the one on her scythe but this one had purple butterfly wings coming out of the side. It was arranged so that her hair on the back of her head went up and then back downwards in a ramp like style. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned towards me, to see who I was. She didn't wear pants but wore a pair of black bloomers.

"Hey. What's your name?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back, giving a sincere smile and closing her eyes and giving a slight tilt of her head. She began walking backwards like this, avoiding all the obstacles behind of her, like she could see.

"Mifune, Yourself?" I asked, intrigued by this strange girl. Like all of the people here, this girl had a great power within. But her experience with darkness was deeper than all before me. This girl has not only seen darkness, but touched it.

"Mifune? Mifune? Are you awake?" She asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face a couple of times. I realised I had been day dreaming and not paying attention to what was around me. I looked at her, starring into her purple eyes.

"Sorry, I spaced out there for a second. So what was your name?" I said continuing to walk. The girl had begun walking beside me, looking very cheerful.

"It's Alice. It's pleased to make your acquaintance." She held out her small pale hand which I shook with my own, nodding to her.

"So where are you from?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"The Bariura Empire" She said with a straight face. No excitement or happiness shown on her face or body.

"Nice place. Nice people." I said, hoping to talk about her homeland.

"I guess. I never really cared for them." She said simply. She obviously had a hatred for her home and even more so the people dwelling within. I was going to inquire further, but thought it best to leave it at that.

We slowly walked into one of the six large buildings. This one had a giant circle with a crescent moon around one side of the rim, with a star floating above it. The ancient symbol for Darkness.

"Alright. From here I will take the Male students. And this lady here…" He pointed to a woman who slowly came out of the shadows with a staff and purple robes. Her staff had wing like extenders on the side near the top, with a large circle in the middle of it. As she walked forward more I noticed she had a flaming skull, floating in her left hand. There was a grim feeling I got by looking at her so I averted my gaze to Alice, who seemed to be quivering.

"This is lady Lemia. She will be taking the female students to their dorms" Magress spoke in his deep, dark voice.

"It is my pleasure to meet you all" she said in a sly voice before bowing, her hands together and between her legs. A gesture used to show thanks or be formal in my homeland.

I turned to face the building. It was a large, beige building with purple stained glass in the windows. At the front there were two entrances that went into opposite sides of the building, probably to split the boys from the girls.

"I'll catch you later" Alice said, showing a soft smile on her face again as she skipped towards Lemia.

"You. Let's go" Magress said, pointing at me and curling and uncurling his finger slowly like someone taunting another would do. I noticed all the others had gone inside already and I was the last one left. I paced over to the door and walked inside. The main lobby looked like a normal hotel lobby, not like a room built for wielders of dark.

"Alright, everybody take these" Magress said, handing out little folded pieces of aper and sending the people with one upstairs.

"These papers have your room number. Do not be surprised if there is someone in there already, they will most likely be your roommate. You guys aren't the first batch of students." He continued. He passed me one of the papers and paused for a second, from what I could guess to stare at me. I just continued walking up the stairs.

"Room 62 on floor 4" I read aloud to myself. Going up the stairs and onto the 4th floor, which seemed to be the second last floor, from the fact that the stairs stopped going up right above me. I opened the door leading into the 4th floor hallway, and walked down it two paces. A large mahogany wood door stood in front of me, with a glass case and simple writing inside reading "62". I turned the nob on the door slowly and opened it, only to see a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with his back turned to me, a sword looking slightly similar to me in hand and wiping the blade slowly with a cloth. He turned around slowly, his red hair almost covering his eyes. Both of us became wide eyed as we recognized each other…from a land we both came from…

**-Author's Notes**

Hello again, It's good to see you guys are enjoying the story and sorry for the VERY late update. I sort of got bored with the story for a bit but I have a little scheme going on in my head now… _MUHAHAHAHAHAHA…Ahem_ Sorry. Anyway, I've been told to not use swearing but I will remind you that this is a M rated Fanfiction. I will tone it down a bit and only use it when necessary but there will be the occasional curse. And don't fret, no couples are going to be made off the bat you Kikuri lovers :P. Thanks for the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Stay frosty!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

They say the definition of silence is not the fact that it is quiet, but the fact that it makes a loud, echoing roar, forever living through time.

I quickly drew my blade, just in time to have it collide with his, Sparks flying onto the velvet rug of the moderately large room. I took a stance, placing my right leg behind me and bending my left knee slightly to stay in place and not be over powered. I quickly sliced his blade out of the collision, more sparks flying.

"Well well well. It's been a while" The man said teasingly. He looked at me with his dark red eyes and pulled up a half piece of a tenugui , one that only covered his mouth before backing up and disappearing into a smoke grenade he had thrown down. The smoke quickly surrounded me and I couldn't see anything.

_Clink_

I turned around, holding my blade horizontally and using my other hand to hold the blade in place just in time to have his blade collide with mine yet again. He quickly jumped back, hiding in the shadows. He must have been using a stealth spell cast with dark magic to hide his footsteps, but forgot to do the rest of his body. I held my Katana straight in front of me, closing my eyes and discontinuing any acceptance of sound into my ears. I focused my strength on my blade, turning it slightly before shouting a spell.

"Graaz!" I shouted, doing a three-sixty spin with my blade outstretched, dark energy spewing out of the sword in a thick slash as to only over power him. I heard a clinking sound, followed by a _thud_. The smoke quickly disappearing and revealing the man, slumped against the wall, unconscious. I picked him up and carried him over to the couch, laying him down. I grabbed his shōtō off his back, attaching it to my belt as to insure he wouldn't attack me again.

I walked along the long hallway to the left of the door into the dorm room, with three doors inside of it, one on the left, the center and the right. The door to the left and at the end of the hall were open. I walked into the room at my left slowly, peeking around the corner. It was a simple room, with one bed to the top right corner, a desk in the top left corner, and a balcony at the end of the room. There was also a large book shelf beside the desk, various colors and names of books filling the slots. I walked in slowly, looking around. There was a small, white circular light on the ceiling, giving off more light than it should have but it was probably powered by thunder magic, explaining its potency.

"You like it?" I heard the voice of the man I had just had my conflict with say.

"Yes, it's very…quaint" I responded, both of us now on equal grounds. He took a quick second to gulp before stepping closer to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Mifune. I thought I was the only one who ended up in this strange place" He said, pulling down his Tenugui and showing his mouth and nose.

"It's good to see you too Oboro" I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and smiling lightly. I slid the sword Oboro used against me off of my belt, handing it too him with my hand on the bottom of the cross guard, wrapped around the sheath.

"Let's not fight each other again huh?" I said, putting the blade in front of him.

"Agreed" He said simply, putting the sword on to his back. I took my arm off of him, walking over into the living room with one of the books from my shelf. It was a black book, with a golden spine that looked like it was growing vines. The tittle read 'A Blossom in War' on the cover and within the spine.

"Do you know if anyone else made it?" Oboro asked. I could sense the tension in his voice.

"When I awoke, it was no one but me in the area, and I didn't see anyone behind us when we went through" I said, flipping open the book and slowly flipping through the pages.

"That's…Tragic" He said, sulking his head followed by a long sigh. I sat down on the smooth leather couch, which was cyan in color. I looked around the room, noticing paintings and such on some of the walls, each telling a different story from different authors.

A slight crackle came from the ceiling, before I noticed a small white speaker laying across it. It crackled again before a deep, dark voice spoke through it, most likely Magress.

"All students, please head towards the main hall located at the back of the school. Large white and gold building, you can't miss it" The voice said, before making another crackling sound and going quiet. I looked around the room, noticing a book mark with strings coming out of the top and a white lotus symbol on the front and back sitting on a small wooden desk beside the couch I was sitting on. I picked it up slowly and examined it, before sliding it into the pages of my new reading material.

"Shall we go then?" Oboro said, looking a bit more in shape than before. I nodded, and with a jump I sat up from the couch. I walked over to the door leading into the hallway, opened it and stepped outside. I watched as other people began walking down the hallway towards the steps leading to the floors below, following suit and beginning walking through the dorms, into the campus and towards the Main Hall of the Academy, which in fact was hard to miss. It was a large, church like building with gold coating the edges and paint coloring the building itself. There were many stained glass windows, with pictures of gods and deities telling a story of a forgotten time. I walked alongside Oboro, my hand on the top of my sheath and my other by my side. It seemed to be an old habit that I was never able to shake off.

"Welcome Students! Please, take a seat. The assembly shall begin shortly." Said a man standing at the back of the church on the second floor that looked a bit like a stage. He had snow white, flowing long hair with an old white beard and mustache on his face, enough to cover his mouth. He wore an eye patch covering his right eye, the only proof of an injury being a large cut coming out of the eye patch that drew itself towards the middle of his forehead. He also wore white and black robes with a dark purple strap wrapped around his torso to make the bottom half of the robes float freely. On his back he carried a large Silver and gold spear that had a large, topaz color diamond shaped gem in the middle of the head, with what seemed like axe heads being symmetrical on the left and right of the spear, with a blade sticking out of the top. He also carried two sheathed swords, one being inside of a white, smooth sheath, the hilt being made of a gold cross guard and another small yellow gem being in the middle of it, with the handle being made of a white fabric with a metal base behind it most likely. His other sword was a curved blade, this one being in a black sheath with a ragged purple cloth wrapping around the handle and a small golden ring being on the pommel, and small ball of strings with a large amount of stings coming of the bottom attached to it.

Walking over to a large table with various Meats and Vegetables that had a large cloth flag with the symbol of dark on it hanging over it, I sat down on the bench in front of a steel plate, with a large roast on top of it. I looked up and down the table, seeing lots of people chatting with each other or almost dozing off. Oboro walked over to me and sat beside me, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who do not know the purpose of this school, and I hope you do, we are here to teach you; the students, how to fight and protect yourselves or others if need be. We will work hard to bring out your max potential by giving you lessons on different styles of fighting depending on your preferences. You shall learn through lessons and experience as we will from time to time sending squads of six on missions together. We shall be doing this tomorrow, so that we may observe your fighting styles, skills and weaknesses. But for now, enjoy the feast, make friends, and good luck on your missions!" The old man said, scanning the room before raising his glass in the air and walking back, a table most likely with all the staff being on the second floor. I turned to Oboro, who was already beginning to dig into the food.

"Who was that man just then?" I said, pointing with my thumb behind me, up to the balcony overlooking the hall. He held up his finger, chewing his food and swallowing before responding.

"Grahdens. No one knows where he came from, but they say he can wield both the elements of Light and Dark. He originally came here with someone else, but no one has seen him since." He said, before turning back to his meal and chowing down. I grabbed some vegetables from the table and some meat from the platters spread out all over the table.

_"__Soon"_ I heard a sinister voice say. I quickly looked to the top right corner of the large building, only to have dark amber eyes staring at me through the darkness, with a ball of green flame in it's hand.

"_Soon"_ the voice said again before the figure disappeared in a small cloud of dark purple.

I drew my eyes back to my food, beginning to eat slowly, going over the new information given to me by Oboro and the events that had just occurred.

**_Back at the Dorm of Dark_**.

After the feast, the students with the attributes of dark gathered outside of their Dorm, including Oboro and I. Magress stood at the front of the crowd beside Lemia, both of them holding clip boards with lists on them. They both read over the lists, then looked over the crowd. Lemia opened her mouth to speak, but Magress beat her to it, using his deep voice to inform the on looking crowd.

"Alright. As most of you know we shall be sending all of you out on missions tomorrow. I will now split all of you into squads of 5. You had all better get used to these people because you're going to be with them all of this year and next year until you are all placed in your rainbow squads. If you hear your name called, go inside the building and meet up with your new team" He said. Both Lemia and Magress began to read out names, the other people among us slowly dissipating into a smaller group until my name was finally called.

"Mifune, Oboro, Alice and Hades. You four shall be a squad. Mifune, you shall be leading this squad, so keep them alive. And the reason we have only given you 4 members is because we have no one else to place amongst you. This will most likely be remedied once more students arrive to be placed. There is a Bounty Board inside the lobby containing a large amount of jobs for you to undertake. I would suggest confirming with your squad that they all are willing to go on the mission before undertaking it" Said Magress, signaling for us to go inside and choose our mission. I paced towards the door going into the lobby, walking over to the board. Oboro, Alice and what I could guess was Hades lined up next to me, waiting for me to choose something.

"I am Hades, it's a pleasure to meet you" Said the figure I had assumed was Hades. I took his outstretched hand and shook it, feeling his smooth but dusty hands. He seemed to be a reaper from hell, one that had most likely come to stop any evil that planned to break the balance between his world, Hell, and the Over World. He carried a large, double bladed scythe with a red blade and golden spikes coming out from the top, near the blade, and the bottom near the lower blade. He wore a purple robe that went past his 'Feet' and touched the ground. He appeared to be floating so while he may have had feet, he had almost no need of them. Around his torso there were more golden spikes that wrapped around where his ribs would be. There were some more golden spikes coming from the top of his shoulders and a large pair of golden, curved horns sprouting out from his tall pointy hood. He had shining blue eyes with no pupils and his teeth were outside his mouth, with his upper jaw's teeth being larger than his lower's. He also had small purple and blue wings coming out of his back, with bones holding them together.

I looked back at the bounty board, reading some of the job descriptions before seeing one that caught my eye. There was a short description of what the task was and the reward.

"What do you guys think of this one" I said, ripping the paper off the board and handing it to Oboro. He read it aloud.

"A large group of vampires have been terrorizing a small town within the Bariura Empire's borders. The job is to either kill their leader, or apprehend him/her to disband the group. Extermination of the group is mostly encouraged but not necessary. The reward is 50,000 Zel and a sacred item from the village's elder" He finished, reading the description and reward almost perfectly.

"Sounds good to me" Said Alice, her hands behind her back with a sincere smile upon her face.

"So long as I am able to rid this earth of wrong doers, it does not matter what task lie ahead" Stated Hades.

"Yes, this job does sound pretty fun, I have no objections" Oboro said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's decided then, We leave tomorrow at first dawn" I said, folding up the paper and slipping it into my pocket after having it placed back in my possession once Oboro had finished reading.

Oboro, Hades and I began walking towards the stair case that lead to the male rooms, as Alice began skipping towards the Female stair case, her hair bobbing up and down as she switched from foot to foot.

"This is my stop gentlemen. I will see you in the morning" said Hades, opening the door that lead into the second floor hallway. Oboro and I kept walking up the stairs, eventually reaching the 4th floor and walking into our room. I closed the door behind us.

"I'm going to stay up and read for a bit. I would suggest you get ready for the job tomorrow, something tells me there's more to the job than we may think…" I said, caressing my chin as if I had a beard.

"Alright. Good night, Mifune" Oboro said, continuing to walk down the hall and into his room, closing the door with a thud.

Walking over to the couch, I let out a soft sigh, thinking about the events that may or may not unfold in the following day. I decided to get my mind off the subject by grabbing "A Blossom in War" and flipping to the page with the bookmark in it. Slowly reading its contents…

_"__Soon…Soon…SOON!" _The quick flash of amber eyes and a purplish pink face covered with tattoos woke me from my slumber with a large gasp, quickly sitting up on the couch and leaning forward, sweat leaking down my face. I slowed my breathing down bit by bit, before looking towards the balcony. The golden sunlight was shining faintly through the purple curtains, a small beam hitting my face. I put my hands on my knees slowly, sitting up and stretching my arms. It would seem I fell asleep while reading.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to the right seeing Alice sitting crossed legged on the velvet couch, her arms crossed over her chest and her scythe laying in her lap.

"Ahem. Good morning Mifune. We found you asleep when we came in so we left you be. You are armed, and I don't believe any of us wish to lose our hands, much less our heads." Hades said, sitting on the couch to my left.

"I thought it was best we get them in here so we could leave as soon as we've eaten" said Oboro, a slight sizzling coming from the cooking of foods. He stood behind Alice, a long rectangular cut out in the wall to allow sight into the living room from the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands slowly, a futile attempt to take the sleep out of them.

"What are you cooking there Oboro?" I said, curving my back to stretch it. I was not going to sleep on the couch again.

"Food" he said, giving a smile and looking down at what I could guess was a pan filled with food being cooked.

I smiled before countering.

"I meant what kind of food" I said, laughing slightly.

"Bacon, Eggs, Sausages and Toast. Just some normal stuff. Speaking of which, the food's ready" He said. I heard a slight clinking before he disappeared out of sight from the kitchen, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the other end of the couch I had slept on after handing a plate with equal servings of everything he had cooked on the plates around to the group and myself. I sat down and began to eat my food, looking around at the group. Oboro began shoveling down his food, Alice slowly picked up her food with her fork and ate it with delicacy, and Hades just straight up put his plate down, uninterested by the food.

"Aren't you going to eat Hades?" Alice inquired in her cute voice, giving a wide smile and a tilt of her head to him.

"Where I come from, there is no such thing as this 'Food'. The bodies my people and I have survive off of the dark energy produced by hatred, anger, sadness Etc produced from the everyday emotions of the world" He stated.

All of us nodded, understanding how that may work seeing as he was a reaper from hell used to end the lives of people who dare disrupt the balance of hatred anger and sadness. For the body must have these emotions to be human.

"Shall we head out then?" I inquired, the others nodding before handing their plates to Oboro. He quickly carried them to the kitchen and dropped them into the sink with a slightly loud clink.

Walking over to the door leading out of the room, I opened it and waited for everyone to clear out. After everyone was out, I closed the door and locked it with the key we had been given. We all walked up the stairs and onto the roof of the school, to see Lemia waiting for us with her staff outstretched and casting a spell. Just before they were transported I saw a group of five people being transported probably to their location. We all approached Lemia and she turned around to greet us, seeming to know about our presence.

"Ah, hello students. Do you wish to be transported to your job location?" She asked, smiling and holding her staff behind her back.

"Yes, we need to go to this location" I said, pulling out the paper with our bounty on it. I looked at the location name and pointed to it, showing Lemia and not even attempting to pronounce it.

"Ah, Largania. A small and peaceful town until the vamps decided to inhabit the crimson woods nearby" She said, conjuring up a magic circle. The others walked into the circle but Lemia pulled me to the side.

"Alright, I need you to hold up your index and middle finger on each hand please" She said, doing it with her own fingers.

I followed her instructions, putting up both hands and curling down all my fingers except my two index fingers and my two middle fingers.

"Great. Now close your eyes and focus your energy towards your fingertips. Feel the magic course through your body" She said, closing her eyes.

I followed suit, closing my eyes and feeling my body with my mind and sending a moderate sized amount of magic towards my fingertips slowly. I opened my eyes to see my fingers shooting out small purple flames, that stayed straight even when I swished them through the air.

"Good! Now, when you have completed the job, draw a circle with these flames and get your squad to step inside. After everyone is in, spell out the name of the place you wish to travel to in the air, think about the position you wish to transport to and wait a few seconds. You should appear in the place you have set in your head" She said.

I nodded and extinguished the flames by flinging my arms to my side. I slowly stepped into the circle and closed my eyes. I could feel the energy around us begin to envelop our bodies, right before the feeling of being transported filled my body quickly and left almost in the same moment, similar to when I first came to this world…

**-Author's Notes**

Hey guys. Thanks for the amazing support on my story so far! I hope my writing will continue to be interesting to you guys and keep you around J. Now then. Classes have started back up for me and I am starting to get busy with keeping my work together. I know it's frustrating when someone leaves you with a cliff-hanger and doesn't write for a bit but just know, I WILL continue writing, but it may be anywhere from 3 days to a month before I update. Again, thanks for all the love and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter. Stay Frosty!


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunters & The Hunted

**Chapter 4: The Hunters & The Hunted**

_Warning: Contains Blood & Gore_

When the haze of energy lifted, the sun shone brightly onto our faces. We had transported to a small hill that over looked what I could guess was Largania. It was a small town with about 30 houses or so surrounding a large white church. Around the town were farms with long golden wheat standing tall atop a tilled soil base.

A loud tumbling sound rang out behind us. We all turned around in sync, to see a young man lying on the ground looking at us with a look of pure shock. I made my way through my four comrades and approached the young man, kneeling down and reaching out my hand. He shakily took it and rose.

"Are you an inhabitant of this village?" I said, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb.

He nodded slowly before making the sound of wetting his mouth.

"Y-Yes I am. Is t-there something you want?" He asked shakily. He looked horrified.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Do not worry sir. We're here to help with your Vampire problem" Reaching into my pocket I held out the bounty paper.

"T-t-this is…" He said before getting down on his knees and bowing quickly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" He said. I looked around at my squad, all of their eyes on me awaiting my word.

I crouched on the ground again.

"Can you take us to the elder?" I asked in a comforting voice. He looked up slowly and nodded, standing up again and beginning to walk hurriedly down the path from the top of the hill to the village entrance.

Following close behind him we arrived at the town, weird looks being given to me and my companions. I slowly pulled my kasa down, hiding my eyes.

We followed the young man into the large white church, which was even larger when looked at up close. Walking all the way to the back of the main room, opening one of the doors on the left, we began walking down a long hallway which had various paintings of different people aligned on either side with names inside of golden platters with dates on the bottom. A collection of all the elders' faces. The man knocked on a white door located at the back of the hall.

"Come in" said a soft and soothing voice. The young man opened the door slowly and bowed his head, outstretching his arm to the side to signal for us to go in. We all walked in and spread out in the room. There was a velvet rug coating the floor, with a dark wooden desk sitting close to the opposite wall from where we came in. Sitting at the desk was a woman with long white hair and a crinkled sincere face. She looked up from writing on a few papers and put her pen down, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them with her arms supporting it by resting on the desk.

"What can I do for you?" she said, holding her hand out a bit and signaling for us to sit down in the chairs curving around her desk. We all sat in a crescent moon shape and looked at her. Before I was able to speak, Oboro decided to enlighten the woman.

"We have come to deal with the bounty your village put out about the group of vampires terrorizing your village." Said Oboro. I took out the bounty paper again and handed it to the woman. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into her trash can.

"I'm sorry, but I can't watch any more young people fall victims to those…those…monsters." She said quietly.

Oboro opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Thank you for your time ma'am" I said before standing up and the others following suit. We all walked out of the room and out of the village; going back to the hill that over looked the village.

"Why did you do that Mifune?" Oboro inquired.

"If she does not wish to have our help we shall not" I said, staring down at the village.

Oboro opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, again.

"That does not mean we will not rid the world of this group of vampires. While we may not be able to help the village directly, the Vampires are still criminals and must pay for their crimes" I said, a slight breeze blowing down the hill. I turned around and looked over my shoulder towards the crimson woods, two glowing blood red eyes looking back at me before disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

We began walking down a dirt road that lead into the woods, noise coming from all around us.

"So what is the plan going to be?" asked Alice who was flinging her scythe through the air like it was a dancing partner.

"Let's get on that right now" I said, turning around and waving my arms to get everyone to huddle up and plan out our next move.

**_Dusk_**

A small cloaked figure began walking down the road towards the village through the crimson forest with an oil lamp in hand. A strong wind blew through the forest, the leafs of the trees rustling back and forth. The light provided by the oil lamp blew out, just before four figures jumped out of the bushes around the figure.

Jumping down from the trees around the location of the attack, my squad sliced their blades into the soft flesh of the vampires, killing all of them with a shower of blood and three soft thuds to the ground. My target however, had his arm cut off and was dripping blood onto the ground. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it onto the ground and stood over him with my blade hanging right above his heart.

"Where is your hideout" I asked softly, my blade already digging through the clothes and into the skin, a small bubble of blood appearing above his heart.

"To…The northwest of here" He said before coughing and wincing softly.

"Please, don't kill m-"and before he could finish I had drew a line across his throat with my blade, a spray of blood shooting into the air followed by a slight gurgling noise and then silence. I looked up from the body towards my squad. Oboro flicked his wrist and the cloak of the figure fell to the ground with a poof. I nodded to them and we began dashing through the forest towards the Northwest, all of us carrying our drawn weapons.

As we approached a large stone castle, I looked over my shoulder and nodded to the others. Alice jumped into the air and began to jump from tree top to tree top. Oboro cast an invisibility spell and disappeared from view, and Hades followed behind me. I slowed down slightly so that Hades could pass me as we approached the gate of the castle, and with a leap, he spun around in a circle and sliced the front gate of the castle open. Before the metal bars could touch the ground, hades and I dashed inside. The sound of about 5 bodies hitting the ground echoed out softly through the castle walls followed by the faint screams of men who were falling most likely caused by Oboro and Alice taking care of the people guarding the wall. I followed closely behind Hades as we got closer to the door that lead into the castle itself, as he swung his scythe and cut down the door again. We continued up a flight of winding stairs, going into a long hallway with doors on either side that led into bedrooms. We quickly searched each side of the hallway, opening the doors quietly and ending the lives of any person found within.

After getting to a turn in the hallway I nodded to Hades and he nodded back as we began to dash through the halls even faster. We climbed multiple flights of stairs until we reached a large hall with a red rug leading to a golden throne. Upon the throne sat a creature that looked as if it was a skeleton with purple flesh attached to it. It wore a purple robe that covered everything accept for the slender black legs that lay against the throne.

Hades and I came to a complete stop, our blades drawn and prepared for a fight. I put my hand in front of Hades before he could take a step forward and engage in combat.

"It's about time they sent someone worthy to my domain" The creature said before standing up. Dark energy began to flow out from around him and gave a sinister smile.

"But I'm afraid you won't be leaving here alive" He said. He held out his hand and the energy collected into his hand before manifesting into a large purple sword. He tossed it up slightly and caught it, moving at blinding speed towards me. I quickly put my blade in front of me horizontally just as his blade came slicing towards me, pushing me back slightly. He stared into my black eyes as I stared into his beady red ones.

I pushed him off and put my Katana at the ready for another attack, which did come, but from behind instead. I fell forward, my sword stabbing into the ground so I could keep myself up. I could feel the warm crimson liquid begin to leak down my back but I did not scream in pain. I did nothing but smile and chuckle to myself slightly.

"What's so funny?" He said, calling the second sword to his hands that had been hidden.

"No one has been able to strike me like that in a long time" I said, looking up at him.

I dashed forward and sliced his chest open with an upper cut. He fell onto its knees, and then slumped onto the ground with a thud. I flicked my sword to the side, the blood coating the blade flying off and splatting against the wall. I slowly sheathed the sword before turning back around and lifting him up. He was still breathing, but barley.

"There's no doubt about it…_cough_…You are the same. Merciless killers who feel no pain" He said with the last of his energy. His red beady eyes became black and his body slumped. I dropped him down on the ground, looking around. I quickly unsheathed my katana just as a kunai flew at me from the ceiling. I quickly sliced my blade and cut the weapon in half.

"You're so cute when you're a killer. Mifune" a female voice spoke out. I continued to look around, before spotting a figure crouched on the wooden support beams on the ceiling. Just as I did, it jumped down and into the light of the lit candles. It was a moderately young girl with short dark purple hair that had flowers hanging out of it. She had bright red eyes and wore a purple, gold, red, and green Yukata that had sleeves that drooped down and lay on the ground. Around her waist was a pink bow to keep the Yukata in place with a giant green bow on the back to do the same. She walked towards me slyly, eyeing me carefully. She approached me and circled around me before looking back up at me. She drew one of her Kunai faster than I could react and poked a small hole in my arm. She put the end of the blade to her lips and licked the blood off of it and smiled.

"Well aren't you just…Delicious…" She said before backing away from me and disappearing into the shadows.

Sheathing my sword yet again, I started walking back towards where Hades and I came from. Alice and Oboro were leaning on each side of the wall, each of them having blood on at least one part of their bodies. Hades reached behind his back and attached his scythe to a hook so that it would stay in place. I began walking down the stairs and out of the castle, bodies lining almost every corner of the building.

"We should wash up before reporting to the elder" I said, following down a path that lead into the woods.

**_Dawn_**

I walked down the path going from the hill down to the village alone, entering the streets and walking towards the church. I stepped inside and followed where we were taken to before by the old man. I knocked on the white door.

"Yes?" The voice of the woman said.

I opened the door slightly.

"It is done" I said without another word and closing the door. I began walking towards the exit of the village.

As I walked up the hill I saw the others watching me casually. They obviously wanted to go home. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned, only to see the young man from the other day out of breath beside me.

"Take…Take these. The Elder wanted you to have them" He said, still out of breath. I held my hands out and he dropped a small green ring and a bag of coins into my hands. I looked at the ring and examined it. It was a regular ring with a silver loop and a green crystal that was shaped like a dragon resting atop it. I looked at the young man after putting the bag of coins into my pocket.

"The ring is a sacred item said to be used by the warriors of our village. Our history states that this ring had the power to steal an opponent's energy and use it as the wielders own" He said. He looked me in the eye and bowed his head.

"I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done. And I'm sure the Elder feels the same" He said before walking down the hill towards the village again. I walked up the slope to the top of the hill and looked at Oboro.

"Catch" I said, flinging the ring at Oboro and him catching it in his hands. He examined the ring and put it on without asking any questions.

"Shall we go then?" I asked, looking around at the group. They all nodded.

I focused my energy into my fingertips, my energy flowing out like a large candle. I quickly put the flame to the ground and drew a large circle, stepping inside. I waited for everyone to step inside before focusing more of my energy into my fingertips, the energy flowing out at a longer point. I began spelling out the location slowly V-A-H-L-O-K-R-O H-I-I-V I wrote in the air. The purple letters floating like a steam. I closed my eyes and began to remember the lush gardens and the soft green grass of the school. I opened my eyes and waited to be transported, the circle on the ground beginning to form a wall of energy around us. Right before we were transported I heard a female voice called out.

"Wait for me!" it said as something landed on my shoulders and wrapped its hands around my head. I stumbled forward but repositioned myself so that I was still inside of the circle. The energy enveloped us and before I knew it we were at the academy's front entrance. But what was this familiar smell originating off of this person riding on my shoulders?

**-Author's Notes**

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I did :D. Anyway thanks again for all the support.

Now, one of you asked me if Mifune's Squad is my mono dark team. My answer is no actually. I just found that all these characters fit well together and I enjoy building their personalities the way I want.

That's all for now, I'll see you guys again! Stay frosty!


	5. Chapter 5: A Message From a Traveler

**Chapter 5: A Message From a Traveler.**

**-Quick Author's Note: **

If you see a word like **This **in the middle of some text it means that whatever it is will be explained in the author's note at the end.

**Mifune**

As the energy surrounding us dissipated, I quickly looked up to see who was riding atop of my shoulders. It was none other than the girl from the vampire hideout that was wearing the **Yukata**.

The girl looked down at me and then bent her body so her face was almost touching mine upside-down. "Hi there tough guy" She said, jumping off of my shoulders by doing a front flip and landing on her feet with her arms outstretched for balance. She turned around on one foot and looked at me, then smiled and looked around at the academy. "Wow. This is one hell of a military base" She said, her mouth agape with small amounts of shock.

"Academy, not Military Base. We come here to learn how to better improve our strengths" I said, looking at the academy myself.

She chuckled softly "So, a military academy?" she said. She was a lot more sincere here than back at the castle. She almost seemed…kind and…selfless.

Oboro made the sound of clearing his throat to interrupt our conversation. "Shall we get going Mifune?" He said.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute" I said, looking over my shoulder to talk to him. I turned my head back around to look at the girl again, only to notice she was gone. I looked all around me but found no trace of her accept for the faint sent of incense that I had smelled on her before. I shrugged and began walking towards the dorm rooms for my element.

Walking up the stairs and onto the fourth floor of the dorm, I looked to the left, only to see a person leaning against the wall with a black cloak over their body. The hood that covered the face slowly rose, but the shade from the hood covered the person's face. They nodded to me slowly and I nodded back, continuing towards my room door and opening it in a slightly fast fashion. I quickly closed it and turned one of the locks on the door and began sliding down it, putting my hand on my forehead and wincing slightly. The visions I had been getting before were beginning to come back, but with lots more different faces and voices. My vision started to go blurry just before I saw Oboro's silhouette walk over to me and kneel in front of me.

**Oboro**

Hearing the opening and closing of the door to the room did not surprise me. I believed it to be Mifune seeing as he had not yet returned. But when I heard the locking of the door I walked over to the door slowly, peaking around the corner. What I saw was Mifune sitting down against the door, with his hand on his forehead and squinting his eyes closed in pain. I quickly walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, putting my hand on his shoulder and shaking him just in time for him to lose consciousness.

Kneeling beside him, I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lifted him up slowly, wrapping one of my hands around his arm for extra support. I began slowly carrying him through the hallway and into his room, laying him down on his dark purple bed sheets. I quickly lifted up his upper body and began pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his **Haori**, letting the upper part of it fall to his waist. I laid him back down, his bare chest; which was riddled with scars, was drenched in sweat. Quickly sitting up, I fast paced myself over to the bathroom at the end of the hall and filled a small pale with cold water and dunking a facecloth inside, walking back over to the room carefully as to not spill the liquid.

Reaching into the cold water and pulling out the cloth, I squeezed it over the pale and folded it, giving a bit of moisture but not enough to make water leak out down the side of his head. The cloth took on the form of a white roll as I placed it atop Mifune's forehead. Standing up and walking over to the bathroom again I began looking through all the medicine inside the cabinet, finding a pill to cool down fevers. I pulled it out of the packet and paced over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the tap. As I began walking back to Mifune's room, there was a loud knocking on the door. Putting down the glass and pill on the table next to the velvet couch, I walked over to the door quickly, unlocking the brass switch lock and opening the door. A cloaked figure loomed over me and pushed past me, walking towards the hallway inside the dorm room. I closed the door quickly and ran after the figure, putting my hand on its shoulder.

"Where is he?" The figure said. It sounded female.

"I need to ask you to leave, he's sick right now" I said, putting my arm on the woman's shoulder. She shrugged it off and pulled down her hood. She had short light blue hair and pale indigo eyes. On top of her head she wore a blue animal skull that looked like it was made of metal because of the shine. She turned to look at me, giving me a desperate look to trust her. Being the man that I was I could not stop myself nor this woman's strength. I quickly walked past her and into Mifune's room, the woman following closely behind. As we stepped inside, I looked at Mifune to see that his chest was rising and falling at an extremely fast rate.

"It is no ordinary fever. It is a curse" She said, walking over to Mifune and quickly placing her fingertips on his forehead and closing her eyes, her eyes appearing to vibrate under her eyelids. She pulled her hand off of his head after about two minutes, her eyes fluttering open and shining a light blue before going back to normal quickly. She looked down at him, his breathing beginning to slow down considerably.

I let out a sigh of relief before looking back at her and beginning my questions. "Who are you" I asked, stepping forward slightly.

"A Guardian. A Messenger… A Soldier…" She said, her voice trailing off as she began to think back to her past.

"What are you-" I was about to ask her another question but she cut me off, god I was tired of that happening lately.

She held up her hand to quiet me. She turned around and put her hands on my shoulders, turning me around and pushing me out of the room softly before closing the door and locking it with the mysterious gears that sealed the door making their signature '_Clink_' sound. I raised my fist to slam on the door but lowered it, knowing the futility of doing so. This woman, this 'Messenger' seemed to know a lot more about what was going on with Mifune then I could. I backed away slowly, nodding to the door and walking over to my room and closing the door, hoping to get some much needed rest.

**Mifune**

I awoke with a jump, my chest flying forward and my breathes loud and gasping; the memories of my dream eluding me upon my return to the material world. Two soft pale white hands placed themselves on my bare chest; which was weird because last I checked I was wearing the top half of my Haori, and laid me back down. I clicked my tongue inside of my mouth, tasting the dry but wet taste of saliva that has been sitting too long. Looking to my right I saw a woman with her hands on her lap and looking at me. Her cloak covered most of her but from what was visible I could see her armor was almost completely made of animal hides, furs and bones with a bit of added metal for support. I opened my mouth to speak put she put a finger on my lips and held out a bottle of water, which slowly came closer. I attempted to raise my arm to grab the bottle for myself but all my strength had left my body. The smooth plastic rim touched my lips and began to slowly pour out water. I quickly drank what I could and shook my head slightly, signaling it was enough.

"It's good to see you are alright" She said, taking the bottle back and putting it on the ground. She reached over to me and put her hand on my forehead and closed her eyes. I suddenly felt a burst of energy flow into my body. She slowly removed her hand and I slid up, lifting my hands up and curling and uncurling them into fists.

"What happened to me? And who are you?" I asked, clueless of any events placing before I had blacked out leaning against the door.

"You were placed under a curse about 3 days ago. The effects began to kick in at a faster rate the longer it stayed in your body. I'm actually quite impressed with how you survived even one day of it. As for my name, you can just call me Si" She said. She had a soft voice but it was also mature.

"So why are you here?" I asked. She looked at me with a wide smile.

"To train!" She exclaimed, tossing me a wooden practice sword. I caught it on the blade with my right hand.

"For what exactly" I inquired. Her smile turned from one of happiness to one of sorrow. She began to walk towards the door out of my room. She looked back at me, putting her hand on the door frame and looking back at me by turning her head slightly.

"For the time it is…needed" She said, before slipping through the door and it shutting behind her. I turned my head to the ceiling and began having a staring contest with it. I lost when the afternoon sunlight shined through my curtains and began to blind me. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching my arms and legs. I put my arms inside of the sleeves of my Haori and lifted it up, wrapping it around my upper body and folding the edges of the front over my chest. I turned around and looked at the wooden practice sword, picking it up and sliding it onto my cloth belt, replacing my katana. I put the real sword on the other side so that it looked like I was caring two swords on each side for duel wielding.

Stepping out into the hallway and into the living room, I saw Oboro, Alice, Hades, Si and the girl from the castle sitting on the couches spread out.

Oboro lifted his head to look at me, and once I became visable to him he got up and walked over to me, hugging me and pounding my back with his fist softly. "I'm so glad you're all right Mifune." He said, letting go of me.

"I'm guessing it's because of her-" I pointed at Si who was sitting on the velvet couch on the right side of the room. "That I was able to get better?" I asked.

"Yes, she was able to determine that you were under a curse and was thankfully able to lift it. She also stayed by your side all of last night to ensure you made a full recovery" He said, looking over at her and bowing quickly before moving back to the couch to sit down.

I looked over at the cyan couch to see the blood red eyes of the girl from the castle staring back. "Who's she?" I asked, looking around the room looking for answers from the 5 peoples positioned inside.

Hades spoke up after a small moment of silence. "Her name is Kikuri. Because our squad has down a member, Magress decided to place her with us. She apparently joined the school shortly after arriving here with us" He said in his voice that seemed like it had no emotion.

"Welcome, Kikuri" I said, walking over to the couch she was sitting on and sitting down on the opposite end. She blew some of her hair out of her face, staring at the beams of light shining through the curtain.

Alice walked over to me slowly, a white glass of coffee in hand. She held it out for me and I took it graciously, mouthing 'Thank you'. I took a small sip of the hot black liquid, tasting the bitter but sweet taste. She knew exactly what to put in it.

The speaker inside the room began to buzz and then Magress's deep and dark voice began to transmit through it. "All students please report to the main lobby, classes shall be starting soon" He said, the speaker making a clicking sound and then going silent.

"Welp. I guess it's time for us to leave. Are you going to class too Si?" Oboro said, standing up and looking at Si as he stretched.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not a student nor staff" She said, taking a sip of her own coffee. Or was it tea?

"Alright. I guess you can stay here until we get back then. I'll see if I can't get you a copy of the key to the room. It's the least we could do for the amount of help you've offered to us" Oboro said, bowing his head slightly. He looked at me and I nodded, setting down my now empty cup on the wooden table next to me.

"Alright. You might find me asleep when you get back so don't blame me if I'm sprawled out on the couch or lying on top of you guys' beds" She said casually, licking her lips from some of the coffee.

Oboro gave her a weird look then mouthed 'O.K' before making his way to the door.

Sitting up with a jump, I followed Oboro, with Alice, Hades, and Kikuri following behind me. We made our way to the lobby and by the time we reached it, Magress had just begun explain a few things.

"Alright people. Today your actual classes start, meaning homework, physical training, and mental work" Magress said, looking around at all the watching faces. He looked over at us and wave his hand towards himself. We quickly walked towards the back of the crowd and began to listen.

"Now then, the classes shall be held underneath this dorm. Down there we shall begin a quick lesson on proper dark magic uses and then begin your One on One duels and your Squad vs. Squad duels so I may rank you all individually and in groups" He continued, almost being cut off by groups of people talking to each other about how they would become the best of the best.

"Alright, quiet down now everyone" He said, lifting his hands up and slowly lowering them like he was pushing something down. The floor we were standing on began to move downwards and the opening that the floor had come from was replaced by another just like it. We reached the underground area in a matter of seconds and what a view it was. We had dropped into a large room that was about the size of the first floor of the dorm. In front of the elevator were desks all facing the front of the class which consisted of a green board, a black board and a white board. The most fascinating thing was the classroom gave a perfect view of a large arena that was directly under the school campus. The glass window was as wide as the room to offer a perfect view of the arena if you were watching, almost like bleachers. But the glass was elevated above the arena against the wall. At the back of the class was a double doored stairway that I believed lead to an arena that was below the class for smaller lessons and duels. Magress walked to the front of the class and put both hands on the counter, looking at everyone who stood to the right of him with the glass window on his left.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take a seat! Class is in session!" He said, lifting his arms in the air to give emphasis. I quickly took a seat in the middle row, with my squad lining up beside, infront, and behind me, making a star shape.

What exited me the most was the One on One and Squad vs. Squad duels. Those were going to be fun, but first, a little history lesson for me and Oboro so we could further master our dark magic. I turned to my left at the same time Oboro turned to his right so we both looked at each other. We did naught but grin and high-five each other. Class was in session.

**-Author's Notes**

Well, now what you've all been waiting for. The Slice of Life, Action and romance part of the fanfic. Honestly I think it will be my favorite part to write about but hey, it's you guys who are giving feedback so I have to go on that. Which by the way, is AWESOME. You guys have no idea how much your support has helped me. Anyway, time for some explainations that I never covered:

**Kasa**: A sturdy straw hat normally worn by farmers to block out the sun whilst working. Comes in many shapes and sizes and was often worn by traveling samurai as well. An example is the hat that Mifune wears in his picture.

**Tengui: **The mouth piece of the hood worn by Ninja to conceal their identity as samurai would normally have beards and/or mustaches which would give away their identity. Also used to lower the noise of breathing. An example is shown through the black piece of cloth that Oboro has covering his mouth and nose.

**Shoto: **A Katana like sword that his about half the size. Usually used by ninja. I was guessing, but I'm pretty sure Oboro uses a Shoto, not a Katana.

**Haori: **Light clothing worn by traveling samurai. Comes in many different colours and is normaly worn alongside a Kasa. It almost represents a long and thick bath robe.

**Yukata**: A traditional piece of clothing that can come in many different colors and designs. Kikuri wears a complex example of this.

Think you know what language I used for the Magic Words and the city name? Try and figure it out because it will appear again.

Again thanks for the amazing support and I'll catch you guys later. Stay…Hot I guess?


	6. Chapter 6: True Strength

**Chapter 6: True Strength**

**Mifune:**

"Now then, can anyone tell me the Origins of the elements" Magress said, looking around the class. Everyone kept their hands down as if they either didn't hear him or didn't want to answer.

A young man with short white hair rose his hand. After Magress pointed to him he began to explain "The elements originaly came from the six legendary dragons. Yol, Lom, Gol, Thul, Kun, and Yul. They originally came from the heavens, offering man the power to control the elements of the natural world. There is speculation but it is said that only two of the dragons remain. Kun and Yul, who are always fighting each other because of the eternal conflict between light and dark" He said, taking a deep breath of air.

"Very good. What is your name?" Magress said, sounding impressed.

He smiled and replied "Shida".

"Very well said. Now then, can anyone tell me why it is that people can still use Fire, Earth, Water and Thunder elements even whilst the creators are 'dead'?" Magress asked. A man at the back corner of the room answered.

"Because They did not simply give the element to a person's physical body, but to their soul as well, thus making the cycle infinite" He said. He wore black armor with silver outlining and golden decorations. His hands sparked every so often with small blue flames.

"Very good. But, because the original beings of light and dark are still alive, their magic amplifies ours, making light and dark the two strongest elements. But that's debatable. Anyway, would you guys like to start the physical training?" Magress asked. He seemed to be just as excited to see the others fight and show off their strength.

"Yessir!" the class said in sync. We all stood up from our desks and took the stairway going downwards, which did indeed lead into a small arena that had a perfect view of the main arena. I looked around at the rectangular room, the fighting area being marked by soft sand. There was enough room on the sides for people to watch. Magress walked to the other side of the arena and pulled out a clipboard.

"Alright, any volunteers?" Magress asked. Me and a small girl with pink hair and a small black and pink dress raised our hands at the same time. She looked at me and I at her, both of us stepping into the arena. Magress raised his hands and the arena became enclosed in a clear light purple barrier. Our bodies also flashed a slight purple before returning to normal.

"You have been imbedded with a protective spell that will make sure you do not die. But you will experience pain like normal so go all out. There are no rules accept you are not allowed to leave the arena unless the match is over or you forfeit. Alright. Get ready!" Magress shouted, blowing a whistle. A rectangular box appeared above me and the girl's heads, with a green bar and our names. Her name read "Lico".

A countdown timer began floating between us, starting at 5.

I placed my hand atop of my katana's handle, gripping it tightly.

4

She held out her hand, a giant hole in the air appearing, with a large knife that was about twice her size slowly sliding out of it. She grabbed the handle and wrapped her arm around it.

3

I positioned myself, ready to dash. Leaning forward with my hand resting on the soft grip.

2

I stared in her eyes as she did mine. She gave me a sinister smile before leaning forward as well.

1

I was about to dash forward, but before I could, the girl had disappeared; Or had she? I looked up to see her plummeting down towards me, the blade of her giant knife aimed at me. I quickly leaned to my right, waiting for my feet to turn from being flat to diagonal. Once they were, I pushed off the ground, flinging sideways just in time to have the blade collide with the ground and spray sand everywhere right next to me. She quickly looked in my direction and swung her blade horizontally at me. I quickly jumped and turned my body sideways as soon as I touched solid ground again, avoiding contact with the blade and my leg. I spun myself in a circle multiple times in mid-air, making look like I had just been swept off my feet. The girl closed her eyes and that was all I needed.

"Nelom" I whispered softly, increasing my speed by activating a magic word. I turned my body back to being vertical and landed on one foot, lowering myself slightly so I was bending my knee. I kept the momentum of spinning and spun around once on my solid foot, drawing my sword quickly and making a deep cut across both of her legs, forcing her to the ground. She cried out in pain but quickly recovered, preparing to swing her blade at me. I quickly put my blade to the side, holding it with one hand, my other hand flinging in front of me and landing in-between her breasts. I looked down at her and pushed on her with my palm, her eyes looking back up, pleading with me.

"Vul dah!" I shouted, dark energy flowing out of my palm in a pressurized blast and making her go flying backwards, smashing against the wall of the arena. Her eyes rolled back and blood dripped down her mouth, before falling face first into the ground. Her knife disappeared with a small poof of smoke to whatever dimension she had pulled it from as her green bar turned blank without colour. I pulled my hand back, blowing on it as some of the dark energy stayed on my hand. I sheathed my sword and turned to look at Magress.

"Vostavek" I whispered, the magic enveloping my body dissipating. My body felt heavier due to my speed spell dissipating.

"Excellent. Very well done." He said while clapping. He was the only one to do so, and I noticed why because when I turned around all the people watching had eyes wide with shock and fear of what had just happened to my opponent. A woman walked over to Lico and put her hands above her body, whispering a healing word as her hands became coated in dark energy which flowed into the girl's body. The pink haired girl sat up slowly, wiping the blood from her mouth and standing up. She walked over to the watching crowed with a smile on her face. She took that surprisingly well.

I noticed that Oboro and Kikuri were watching me with large grins on either of their faces, very impressed by my display of power. Kikuri was actually biting her lip for some reason. I walked over to the crowed slowly, the people among it spreading out and letting me walk to where I wanted. I made my way to where my Squad was waiting, standing amongst them and watching as the rest of the fights would soon begin.

Another person's clapping slowly began to follow Magress's, followed by a loud cluster of footsteps. Magress turned around only to be face to face with the Teacher of Light known as Atro. Magress's glowing purple eyes stared into Atro's blue ones; a tension could be seen through the space between their eyes if one looked hard enough.

"Hello Magress. How have you been?" Atro spoke sourly. These two had been through a history, and us students were about to be a part of it.

"Just fine, yourself?" Magress said, with almost no emotion.

"Good. Good. Have you been training your students well? Never mind, let me find out for myself" Atro said, holding his hands behind his back and standing tall, looking at all of the dark magic users.

"You" He pointed at Oboro. "Get onto the arena and bring your squad" He said in a commanding voice.

Oboro turned to look at me and I nodded, the rest of us standing up and walking down into the arena and preparing ourselves.

"Luna, Sefia, Alma, Heidt and Aem, get in there" Atro pointed at the arena and 5 people came from behind him and stepped onto the battle zone.

One woman wore a white and gold cloak with white scaled gauntlets and silver hair stepped onto the stage first and took her position at the front of the squad, holding her hand out and summoning eight swords that surrounded her and pointed at us with 4 on each side of her.

Another woman held a sword like a baseball bat with her body turned to the side. She wore a red flowing cape and a white skirt and metal boots. Her black hair covered a red bandana that went across her forehead and the two end pieces flowed off the back of her head. Her hair was drawn into a pony tail on the right side of her head with a piece of white cloth holding it up.

A man took his position behind the woman with the eight swords. He carried a long barreled silver revolver that had a leather grip. He wore steel armor on his shoulders, arms and boots. He had a blue cape hanging over his back that wrapped around his neck. His pale golden hair had a white hat placed on top of it with two feathers sticking out; one green one brown.

Another man stood at the far right of the group, holding a long silver bladed sword. He wore silver armor all over his body with his head being an exception. Where there was no armor there was red cloth to make it seem like normal attire. He had long flowing silver and grey hair and turquois eyes.

And the last person to step up was the famous Luna I had met on the bus, but now she carried a spear that as about as tall as her that had a point about 1/3rd of the size. The rest was handle with a small blue gem on the end. She saw me and grinned evilly.

Magress walked to the other side of the arena while Atro stayed on the opposite side. Both Magress and Atro used the barrier spell on the arena, giving the walls a larger potency.

Atro flicked his fingers and sent up the timer, but this time it started at 10 and began counting down. The names of all our opponents and our own appeared above our heads, with a small green bar to show how much strength was left in the fighter.

As the counter entered its last stages, our opponents began to arc their backs, drawing themselves low to the ground as if a race were about to begin and before we knew it, the timer had turned to zero, and a flash of attacks towards us had begun.

Two of the people; the one with the 8 swords named Sefia and the one with the long sword named Aem, jumped upwards and onto the vertical walls beside them before rocketing off them towards us with their weapons ready to strike. My hand began to pull out the sword but before the entire sheath had released the sword from its grasp, the sound of metal on metal clashing rang through my ears. My hand felt lighter and I looked down to notice that the blade for the katana had been snapped horizontally, only a small part of the blade still being attached to the cross guard. I looked down the fighting area to see Heidt blowing off his gun that had a small trail of smoke rising out of it. I cursed to myself under my breath.

In one quick motion, I leaned my body backwards, just in time to see the thin blade pass over my head in a stabbing fashion, retracting itself slowly afterwards. I jumped backwards, the woman dressed in a white skirt with a weird sword technique standing in front of me with her sword drawn back and ready to stab again. I back collided with another's and I turned my head slightly, to see Alice taking attack after attack from Sefia and Aem. The swords woman and swordsman both swung in different directions which were too much for her to block with a heavy single bladed scythe. One of the blades drew itself across the top of her stomach, digging into the flesh and forcing her to drop her weapon and hold her wounds. She looked up at her attackers, and got a heavy smack to the side of the face with the blunt side of Aem's sword, making her fall unconscious.

My eyes grew wide as the sound of bodies hitting the ground surrounded me until I was the only one left in my squad. The team of light surrounded me in a circle, slowly closing in. I moved my foot forward, only to have it shot and begin to bleed. Heidt reloaded his gun with a quick flick of a wrist and the sound of six bullets sliding into a cylinder.

I turned my head left and right, wondering what to do. I looked down slowly to my broken blade, and back up at the people surrounding me. They began to talk but I had blocked them out in my concentration, it was most likely brainless sass.

With a slight grin I quickly spun in a circle, aiming the face of my broken blade upwards towards the bright lights of the arena on an angle that made a reflection, blinding each of the opponents. I quickly jumped and out at them, the woman with the eight swords taking the still sharp piece of the blade into her chest. With a pull, I cut open the front of her chest. She quickly fell to the ground. A shot whizzed past my head and I turned, Heidt having his gun aimed at me but holding his still retina-burned eyes. I did a long backflip through the air and landed on his shoulders, quickly stabbing the back of his neck and jumping off before the body fell to the ground. I looked around with the other 3 seeming to have disappeared.

'_They probably recovered from the flash' _I thought to myself, just in time to have three swords cleave into my ribs, hips and legs. My vision darkened and I fell to the ground, a pool of blood slowly pouring out around me.

I blacked out afterwards.

**Si:** My body sat lazily upon the cyan couch. My legs were crossed over one another and my left arm was stretched out along the backrest of the couch, in my right was a book. I slowly chewed the glob of sweet sugar and flavoring. '_I need to ask the others to buy more of this when they came back' _I thought, my eyes trailing left to right quickly with my index finger flipping the soft pages of the book every so often.

The loud opening and closing of the dorm room door rang through the small apartment like area, which was followed by the bickering of male voices. Mifune and Oboro walked into view of living room and sat down next to each other beginning to talk with each other. I pretended to not notice them and move my eyes left and right more slowly and perking my ears up to listen in on their conversation.

"Damn it man. Magress is ganna be pissed with Atro's boasting after that match" Oboro whispered softly, keeping his eyes on me.

Mifune answered in a calmer voice. "The Strong deserve to become victorious, the weak get crushed unless they strengthen" He stated, pulling his katana out of his sheath. It was nothing more than a handle with a thick but extremely short blade that looked cut 4/6ths of the way down on the shaft when compared to the sheath. He slid his hand over the flat side of the blade slowly, staring into the faint shine it gave.

"And Magress doesn't seem like someone who would get mad over a simple loss. It just means he knows where our strengths and weaknesses lie so he can teach us better" Mifune said after finishing his long gaze over the blade.

I put the book down and made a soft cough, making my way over to the hallway and opening the first door I saw and walked inside, closing it and flopping down on the mattress. Boy was I tired.

**Mifune: **

Oboro looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose room did she just go into?" He said, looking over my shoulder towards the hallway as if she would walked back to the couch she had been sitting on. I just shrugged and leaned my head back, closing my eyes and rethinking the battle we had undergone. The main thing we had not done was work as a team, which was likely the point of Squad vs. Squad battles. We would need to work on that. I opened my eyes again, only to stare into the blood red eyes of Kikuri who looked down on me from her perch on the backrest of the couch.

"Hey there tough guy" She said seductively, putting the face of her thumb on my forehead and jumping over me and landing crouched down in front of my legs. She tilted her head to the side and stared at me. I moved my foot and pushed on her knee softly and she fell over with a thud.

I grinned and chuckled to myself, a pout showing on her face. With a leap she sat up and walked towards the door leading out of the dorm room. She turned around and made a mocking face towards me and ran out the door, closing it with a loud _'SLAM'_ . I turned to Oboro, shaking my head lightly.

"Alright, I think I'm ganna hit the hay. I am NOT sleeping on that couch again" I said, standing up snf turning around and beginning to walk towards my room.

"I'll take your word for it" Oboro said, following me and walking to the door leading into his room. He turned on the lights and just before the door closed I could hear him say "Damn it!" Under his breath.

I smiled to myself and walked into my room. Seeing that there was no sleeping Si on my bed I decided to leave the light off and go right to sleep. Unfortunately it wouldn't be that easy as I could sense a presence in the corner of my room to the right of the door. I turned my head over my shoulder without turning my body.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly. Though I couldn't see the person, I could tell they were smiling.

**Author's Note:**

I'm Alive! :D

Warning: Next chapter will (Might) contain a lemon


	7. Chapter 7: Knowledge & Discovery

**Chapter 7: Knowledge & Discovery **

If love gives birth to hatred, why do we wish for an eternity of it?

**Mifune:**

The figure slowly got closer and closer to me until they were directly behind me. I could sense something coming over my shoulder, a head I suspected as a small amount of hair brushed against it.

"Hi" A seductive female voice said. She put her hand on my shoulder and walked around me until she was in front. It was Kikuri.

"I thought you left?" I said, standing still and looking down at her face, enchanted in a blue haze from the moon's shining glow.

"Your window was open" She said, looking over at the open window with the curtains flowing silently against the wall as wind collided with them.

"Why're you here?" I said, pondering on her reason. She did the same before staring into my eyes and answering.

"You saw how we fought out on the arena. We were uncoordinated. We need to work on our teamwork and I was hoping to get a…head start" She said, looking up at me with a slight grin on her face.

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming taste of strawberries enter my mouth and the light of the moon disappear and be replaced by Kikuri's face. She was kissing me.

I slowly and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as I kissed back. She smiled slightly and broke away, touching her lips with her index and middle finger.

"Not bad" She said, moving over to the bed and laying down on the mattress. I walked over to it slowly and stood towering above her.

"You remember I have a wife back home right?" I asked calmly.

"I don't think we'll be going home" She said, staring up at the ceiling. I slide my sheath and sword out of my belt and lay it down on the foot of the bed, taking off my red and gold coat and laying it down as well, leaving me shirtless. I got onto the bed and put my legs on either side of hers, towering over her and putting my weight on my knees that were pushing into the bed enough to leave an imprint. Kikuri looked up at me, her chest rising and falling at an abnormal speed like she had just done a sprint. I slowly lowered myself, placing my hands next to her ribs on either side. Our lips sealed together once again and she accepted happily. We continued for a short while until our eyes wouldn't stay open any more.

**Oboro:**

Upon awakening I could feel a sharp pain in my back, which subsided after curving my spine in the opposite direction and hearing a satisfying '_Crack!'_. The floor my body had been lying on was warm to the touch with my own body heat. Hearing the sound of soft breathing, I got onto my feet slowly, looking unto the sprawled out Si resting on my bed. Her arm was hanging over the edge of the bed with almost all of the blankets on the opposite side of her. Her mouth was slightly open and a small bead of drool was beginning to slide down the side of it. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Walking out of the room with a soft swish of the door, I caught a sight of Kikuri walking down the hall slowly; wearing a thin cloth tank top with purple sweatpants. She turned her head slightly an smiled softly, waving tiredly at me. I waved back with a weak lift of my arm. I walked towards the bathroom at the end of the hall and walked inside, grabbing a facecloth and soaking it in water before washing my face with it. Upon putting down the cloth to dry it struck me. "Why is Kikuri here?" I whispered quietly. I quickly walked down the hallway and into the living room, only to see Mifune sitting on the couch, leaned back with his arm around Kikuri who had her head leaning against his chest. Mifune nodded at me slightly upon seeing me before taking a sip of some coffee in his hand.

"Good morning" Mifune said to me lightly, raising his mug and putting it back down. I nodded and made my way over to the kitchen, turning on the brewer and making some black coffee. I looked up from what I was doing, watching Mifune gently rub Kikuri's arm as she purred like a cat. He was staring out the balcony window at god knows what.

'_Thump Thump Thump' _the hallway echoed as Si walked into the living room. Her hair was a mess and she wore nothing but a blue tank top and some sky blue lingerie with some pink bunny slippers covering her feet. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the kitchen and joined me.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Hey" She replied, slowly moving closer to me.

"How was your sleep?" I asked, moving in the opposite direction of her as I tried to engage in light conversation.

"It was fine. I was surprised you didn't…join me last night" She said. If she had canine teeth she would look like a wolf ready to pounce its prey. By this point her face was in front of mine.

"I respect that" She said with a smile, backing off a bit. She took the coffee I had brewed and took a sip.

"Men who take advantage of vulnerable women are the worst. And if you had joined me last night there would probably be a hole about this big-"She placed a warm hand on my chest. "Going straight through your body" She said, tilting her head to the side and smiling as if it was normal to scare people.

"I'll take note of that" I said, a shiver going down my spine and a gulp I swear the whole world could hear. She walked out of the kitchen and down the two steps of stairs down to the living room, sitting down on one of the couches. She sat down and looked over at Kikuri and Mifune.

"Well aren't you two lovey dovey" She said, her hands both encasing the mug of warm coffee that was originally supposed to be for me. I sighed and started another brew, leaning both hands on the edge of the counter and bending my head back, hearing another satisfying crack from my neck.

Mifune responded with a simple "Hm" before the cracking of the speakers echoed throughout the dorm room.

"All squad leaders please report to the Main Hall. Come alone, we have a special assignment for you" A female voice spoke, likely Lemia.

Mifune sat up and walked over to his room, walking out slowly wearing his haori with no weapons around his belt. I walked over to him, mug in hand.

"Don't you think you'll need a weapon?" I said, scratching my chin. He looked down at his belt and shrugged. He was about to open the door when Si walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. In her hand were two sheathed weapons which I could guess were katanas by the cross pattern on the grip of both of them. One of them was white with golden plating and the other was black with copper plating and was much thicker than the thin sheathed counterpart; They were encased in cloth. Si handed the swords and leaned in towards Mifune, whispering something into his ear. His eyes widened slightly and then went back to normal before he nodded and opened the door. He placed the white sword on his back and the black one on his belt. When I looked closer at the handle and sheath of the black katana, I could see white papers holding the cross guard down to the sheath, which also had a string tightly wrapped around it. I took a sip of my coffee slowly before making my way over to the living room after the subtle close of the dorm room door.

**Mifune:**

The swords I now carried clanked against every part of my body that they could. Which proved an annoyance but I would adjust to over time; it was the same with all weapons.

"Alright leaders, today I will be sending you out on a solo mission. You job will be specified in this sheet "Magress said, as Lemia handed out some papers with black inky writing on it. "It is suggested that you research your area as you will be visiting ancient areas that have been overrun but many sorts of monsters and phantoms. Do not be surprised if you end up with someone else with you, we did not have enough jobs for EVERYONE to go on alone" He finished, walking away.

**"**Here you are Mifune" Lemia said, handing me a paper that had the title 'Mifune' written on the top. I scrolled through the page and folded it once I was finished, sliding it into the pocket hiding under the red shirt over my white clothing. I walked through the campus yard, looking for any indication on where the library was. Finally, with a bit of luck I had found a sign that said '_Library'_ and pointed in its direction.

The library was a classically large building with various stained glass windows like the main hall. It was beige in color and had a large double wooden door entrance. I opened the door and closed it slowly. The interior of the library was a path going from the entrance to a round reception desk in the middle of the building. There were many books aligned in various orders on the first floor and what looked like a collection about five times larger on the second.

"Can I help you?" A old man spoke to me through a white beard. He wore a grey robe with red cloth making up the interior. There were purple flame designs around the bottom half of the cloth.

"Ah yes, I'm looking for any information on the town known as Klo Beyl" I said, taking out the sheet of paper and showing the old man the name in case I didn't pronounce it right.

"Ah. Follow me, let's talk…Mifune" The man said. With a swish of his cloak he turned around and began walking towards the spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. Once we reached it we walked over to a small table that had a lamp sitting on it with one chair on each side; Likely built for study groups of two people.

Both of us took a seat on either side. He leaned forward and put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

"When I was in my prime, Klo Beyl was quite the hot spot for tourists as it was decently close to tombs that contained the old rulers of the Agni Empire. But now…it's mostly abandoned" He said, a spark flaring in his eyes. He began talking about the history of the landscape and the old rulers until I found it time to leave and gather some supplies for the journey.

I walked out of the large library with a large grin and my arms behind my head. I walked down the stairs and followed the path into the marketing district of the city. I passed various shops and restaurants; some I would have to come back to with Kikuri for a quiet evening.

I passed by a blacksmithing shop and back tracked, looking back into it. Inside was a man wearing a white tank top and a tunic that was grey in color with red and orange flames decorating the rim of the cloth. His hand was bent slightly and he was feeding fire from his hand into the large forge in front of him calmly. He sat up from his bent over position and put his hands on his back, bending backwards slightly in an attempt to stretch. He looked over at me with a shiny cyan eye, the other being covered by an eye patch. Half of his body had a tattoo that looked like flames had crawled up his body.

"Hello sir. Feel free to look-" He stopped mid-sentence and walked over to me slowly with his eyebrow raised. He quickly grabbed the white katana on my back and examined the sheath and grip of the hidden blade.

"What?" I said, questioning why he was looking so closely at my weaponry. He put his hand on the grip of the sword and began to pull, but the blade handle and sheath stayed together. He looked at it weirdly and handed it back to me, to which I slowly unsheathed the blade. It was a normally sized katana with a gold blade and light blue runes coating the blade face. It was my first time seeing it and it was quite the beauty. The man's eye widened and he put up his finger.

"One sec" he said, walking with a jump towards the back of the shop. I sheathed the sword and place back onto my back just in time for the man to reappear with a pine green cloth in his hand that was folded over something. He walked over to me and slowly unfolded the cloth to reveal two rings. One was gold with a dragon mouth that had blue flames coming out of it in the shape of a crystal. The other was a replica but had a more sinister look in its eyes. It was a black colored ring with a purple gemstone inside of it that came out of the mouth looking like fire. The man took my hand and placed them into my palm. Without saying another word he pushed me out of his shop and closed the gate. I tightened my hand into a fist around the rings and stared into the eyes of both of them. In response it seemed I saw a spark in the eyes of the black and purple ring. I slowly slid the gold and blue ring onto my ring finger on my right hand and was about to place the other one on my left until I felt a strange feeling telling me not to. I looked at the sinister blade attached to my belt and saw a soft string flowing out of the pommel. I tied the ring to the string and dropped it, letting it swing to make sure it was sturdy. I began walking down the streets of the marketplace, picking up various items that I would require on my mission. The sheet said something about 2-6 days' worth of work, hopefully I'd get some lax time.

When I began my route back to the academy it was just becoming dusk and the moon had begun its rise into the cool sky with an army of stars following slowly afterwards. The trip to the market had proven some spoils that were bought using the reward money from the first mission. I had only used 2/6th of it so the rest was for the others. I had bought some preserved food that would last the journey, a blade sharpening stone, a cutting knife, and three canteens that had yet to be filled with water. As I walked into the lobby of the dark dorm room I could see Magress leaning against the counter with a couple of camouflage backpacks sitting in front of him which were different colors. Upon seeing me he rustled a little bit, the armor he was wearing making a clanking sound.

"'Evening sir" I said, taking a seat on one of the lobby chairs.

"Good evening Mifune. The others should be arriving shortly. You can come and grab your bag if you'd like" he said, pointing to a dessert sand colored bag that looked deflated. I stood up and picked it up, sitting back down on my seat and beginning to pack the supplies I had bought into the large slot and in the smaller slot my book. I attached one of the canteens to each strap of the backpack and the last one to the back. By touching one of the runic seals on the top of the bottle, the weight of it began to increase as water began to flow into through a water rune place strategically on the inner part of the cap. Once they were all full I tightened the straps and sealed the main pocket, leaving the bag on the ground. I leaned back; putting my arms behind my head and crossing my legs with a lazy yawn that made my eyes tear up slightly.

With the sound of a few clicks I leaned my head back some more to see Magress with his helmet off and a cigar in his mouth and a steel lighter beginning to start a faint glow on the end. With an armored hand he grabbed the brown stick and pulled it out of his mouth after an inhalement of smoke. Upon release, he stared at the cigar and then noticed I was watching him. His face was that of a normal knight: Bulky but thin with slight sideburns and a short bushel of hair atop his head. He had purple eyes with slick black hair and tanned skin. He turned his head towards me completely, a large scar that looked like a flaming hot sword had cut across his face and burned into the flesh before being put out. The eye that was on the side of his face that had suffered the wound was much larger than the other but did not have a pupil or even look like an eye, it was simply a purple orb that stared at god knows what.

"Old habits die hard" He said, taking another intoxicating breath of the white smoke. Without finishing the full cigar, he put his helmet back on and crushed the cigar in his hand. Upon release nothing but evaporating dusk left his hand in a small current that slowly faded just in time for the other squad leaders to walk into the lobby. We all lined up I four rows in front of the front desk of which Magress was still leaning against which what I could guess was a smug grin.

"Alright, remember that this is not a race but DOES however have a time limit. You have six days to complete your task which will likely be unspecified. You will hopefully know what it is upon your discovery. You will receive an independent mark and a participation mark dependent on what you do and how seriously you take the job. That clear everything up?" No hands raised and the room stayed quiet as the night. "Very well, Off you go then!" Magress shouted, lifting his arms in the air to give emphasis. As if in sync, every one of the squad leaders including me began the teleportation circle, slowly spelling out the name of the desired destination. Like it was planned from the beginning, one by one of us disappeared into a puff of purple smoke before I was next, feeling my body being stretched and then going back to normal upon the feeling of soft sand encase my feet.

**_Location: Somewhere in the Agni Desserts_**

There were no signs of life aside from the dry sprouting of the occasional plants spread out in every direction; Sand for miles on end until the horizon block further view. A journey awaited I couldn't wait to get started, but halfway through a single stride I heard a familiar noise of swishing due to teleportation followed by a soft '_thump_' and the swish of sand. I turned around slowly to see who my company was. It was the woman who had used the eight swords in our arena fight. She was face first in the sand with her ass in the air. She wore a steel circle on her back that had eight sword hands stuck into it like a sheath for multiple weapons. On top of that was a green backpack.

"Fuck" She spoke out suddenly. She slowly raised herself off the ground and sat on top of her legs. She yawned and stretched before she noticed me scratching my chin and watching her. She blushed.

"I didn't see you there" She said, looking in the opposite direction of me.

"Hmm" I hummed slowly, turning on my feet and beginning my journey to look for a sense of where I was.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, running up to me and walking beside me sideways.

"To find out where we are" I said simply. She looked at me for a bit before shrugging and walking beside me. She began to whistle a soft tune that echoed throughout the barren land. A small town began to come into view, but the falling sun was…shining through them?

"Oh ho ho. Look at that" Sefia said with a loud whistle. She jogged over to the small town. It was very small with only six houses and a well in the middle of it. The strange part about the houses was that they were made completely out of glass, but from the looks of it had a layer of hardened sand on top to improve stability. I walked over to the well and up the elevated stairs and looked down into the abyss of it; completely dry.

"We should set up camp here" I said, looking off into the horizon. Only a small piece of the sun was visible. We were about to lose light and fast.

"Yessir" She said, walking into one of the houses and me following close behind. The interior was made of glass as well but was a lot more furnished. The couch was a glass frame with blankets and cushions on it that were worn with age, the kitchen containing all the natural utensils but rusted.

Hearing the rustling of baggage and the collision of wood I looked over. Sefia was sitting on the couch (of which she cleared all of the molded blankets and pillows) and beginning to start a fire right in front of it using flint and steal; having a fire user would help a lot. The slight sizzle of sparks hissed out through the house, and with a triumphant smile, she let the fire spread onto the laid out fireplace.

"Warmth…" She said slowly. I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine as I realized how cold it was. I walked over to the door of the house and stared at it for a while. It was nothing more than an open space in the wall that was just the right size for a person to fit through. As I went through different ideas in my head, Sefia walked over to me and put her hands on either side of the doorway and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, the glass started to glow faintly and slowly morphed into a wall, as if the doorway never existed.

"How did you..?" I asked slowly trailing off.

She smiled a replied "Bending light. Within glass there are very small spectrums of light that can be controlled by light magic to bend to its will" She said, walking back over to the fireplace with a soft skip. She sat down on the couch and I sat down on the opposite side, putting down my bag and opening the smaller slot that contained my book. I slowly pulled it out and leaned back, flipping through the pages slowly and searching for the hidden bookmark. After finding it I put my elbow on the armrest and leaned my head against my palm, scrolling through the pages slowly.

"What in hells name…Can you read that?" Sefia said, looking over my shoulder and at the book.

"What? It's just normal English" I said, showing her the book. She looked at me and took the book, being careful to keep the page I was on. She walked over to her bag and grabbed one of her canteens and sat down next to the fire. She put her hands on the ground and made a small bowl with the glass on the floor. She poured the water in slowly and then placed her hand on the bottom of the bowl. She held the book above the water to give it a reflection on the water. She began to flow energy into the glass bowl so the reflection was higher. I looked into the reflection of the book and was shocked at what I saw. The words that appeared English to me were now some sort of odd runes that contained lines and dots in various shapes and places. I looked at one sentence that I had already read to see it now looking like 'Though his path was sealed, he didn't give up hope' I was puzzled and looked at the book again in its normal form, and it looked just like English writing.

"That's…strange…" I said, flipping through the pages looking for any sort of magic symbol that may be enchanting the book until I didn't find one.

"Indeed…" She said, detaching the small bowl from the floor and drinking the water out of it. She finished and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"We should get some sleep. We need to head out in the morning" I said, walking over to my backpack and looking inside. I had forgotten to pack anything to sleep in. On the other hand, Sefia was unraveling a black sleeping bag and laying it down on the ground a little ways away from the fire. She seemed to notice my lack of something to sleep in and patted beside her on the now fully open sleeping bag with a slight blush. She grabbed two soft pillows out of her backpack and lay them down next to each other on the spread out sleeping bag with a thin blanket going over top of it. Hesitantly I walked over to the sleeping bag and crouched down in front of it. "You sure?" I asked slowly.

She responded frantically. "Yes. I can't have you dying from being too cold; it's just common curticy so don't let it go to your head!" She said, laying down and turning away from me. I shrugged and removed my top, leaving me bare chested. I could feel her eyes inspecting me and as soon as I looked over at her she wiggled and looked away. I got down on my knees and slid the blanket over myself slowly, attempting not to take too much blanket. I stayed as far to my side as possible and in the fire's last dying breaths; the room became dark and quiet.

"Your name is Mifune, correct?" Sefia suddenly said out of the blue.

I nodded but then remembered she couldn't see my head. "Yes. And you are Sefia?" I replied.

She gave a soft '_Mhm'_ sound before I could feel the sheets rustle and a bit of heat radiate from a short distance away from my bare back. The warmth got closer and just before it touched me I turned my body around. Sefia was staring at me innocently with small tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared of the dark…" She said, making a loud '_Gulp'_ing sound. She got closer to me and planted her head in the middle of my chest, the warm air coming from her mouth blowing against it. I could feel her smiling as her breathing slowed and she fell into a slumber. I followed shortly after I place my arm around her back.

**_Location: ?_**

My stomach was in a mass amount of pain just before I woke up with a gasp that provided no air. I had been winded.

"Ahahaha. You're finally away eh?" A crude demonic voice spoke to me.

"Just in time too. Your girlfriend's about to become the chief's prized position!" The voice spoke. Finally getting some air into my lungs, I looked around with hazy eyes only to see everything was upside-down. I looked up to see my feet tied to a chain hanging from the ceiling. As my vision became clearer, I could see I was inside of a stadium on one of the most elevated spectator areas. Inside the fighting ring were two people that both had blue skin and long claws on each hand. They both wore brown vestments that attached itself tightly to the legs and arms of the wearers. They both had wings on their backs but one of the avian's wings were significantly bigger than the others, likely the Elder. The smaller one carried two swords and the elder two fans made of feathers. For a long while they stared at each other, their red beady eyes darting back and forth to see who would make the first move.

"The younger one is Trovasahir, the elder's son. He is fighting his father for a place as the Head Chief" The voice spoke again. My vision by this point had fully restored and my surroundings becoming clearer. I was in the area of the arena that gave the best view that only the most prestigious of people would sit to watch fights. Behind me were two bird men with their arms crossed other their chests that both stood beside the door as guards. Looking at my body I could see that all my gear had been taken, even the rings that the blacksmith had given me. I watched the people in the arena carefully, wondering who would make the first move, until the raddling of weaponry as the younger one dashed forwards, using his wings to accelerate an alarming speed; Almost across the entire space between the two of them. He swung his dual swords in a diagonal slash upwards that the Elder easily avoided by swinging his body back with a back flip. After finishing his dodge, he lifted his fans up and pointed at the sword wielder, Pulling one of his arms back like he was loading a bow. He quickly thrust his arm forwards, a heavy blast of wind shooting out. He shot out a couple more as Trovahsahir cartwheeled all over the arena in an attempt to not be cut in half. The elder suddenly flattened his hand and thrust his palm forward, a wall of wind traveling faster than the others at Trovahsahir. He made a poor attempt to dodge it and was hit face first into it. He body was picked up and forced against the wall of the arena; The pressure being too great for him to move. He was pinned to the wall as his father walked up to him and spoke to him but quiet enough for the on looking crowd to not hear. The Elder picked up his son's weapons and walked over to him with a smug grin. He placed the sharp blades to his son's throat, and just before he could speak _'Slch'_ and his head rolled to the floor with the classic wide eyed expression someone would give when they were surprised being panted onto the now decapitated body part. His father raised his hands in the air as the onlookers cheered with all their might as if his opponent hadn't been a relative nor his son.

"Quite the performance" The voice said again, with a faint clapping sound coming from the same direction. Suddenly, a blank white face appeared in front of me staring into my eyes through light blue ones.

"Ready to fight youngin'?" The face became increasingly creepy as it gave a wide smile from ear to ear which were long and pointy. I suddenly felt myself drop from my hanged state onto a dark sand floor. I slowly stood up, holding my head and shaking it a bit to remove any pain and sand from it.

"You'll be going in ten minutes. Best get ready" A man said from the other side of steel bars that were blocking me in a small room. The man tossed me a red bottle and I caught it mid flight without flinching.

"Drink it. It'll give ya your energy back in a jiffy" The man said, grinning slightly as he walked down the long hallway of cells.

I looked down at the bottle and removed the pointy red piece covering up the opening on the top. I stared inside of the bottle and sniffed it. I put a little on my finger and tasted it with my tongue. No poison.

I quickly chugged the liquid, and within seconds felt my body become rejuvenated from head to toe like I had slipped into water. I held out the bottle, about to examine it just as it exploded into shiny glass shards which floated into the air and shattered some more until they were nothing but dust that was too hard to see. I turned my hand into a fist and remembered what the voice had said.

_"__Just in time too. Your girlfriend's about to become the chief's prized position!"_ Which he was likely referring to as Sefia. A light buzzing sound distracted me from my thoughts. It was originated from two swords hanging on the wall of the cage. My swords.

A small note was attached to the string. "No funny business until you fight" it said with a small heart at the end in black ink. I smiled wistfully and took the weapons off the nail they were hanging from. A small cloth that was folded up dropped on the ground next to them. Inside were the black and gold dragon rings. I slowly slipped them onto both my ring fingers before placing my hands on the soft grip of the white sword. My hand slowly began to vibrate while my grip was tight and secure. I was about to unsheathe it until a man's voice spoke to me.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you" He said. He wore brown rags with strings here and there that held it together. His hands were crossed over his chest which was very muscled and large.

"You don't want to find out the tough way what happens when you don't follow the rules" He said, holding up an arm that was missing a hand with lousy stitches holding the flesh together.

"I bet" I said, sitting down on a wooden bench that was leaning against the stone wall.

"You ever fight before? Or are you new. Never seen you 'round here before" The man said, scratching his stubble of grey hair that was shaped like a goti on his chin.

"Recently kidnapped" I said, finding my kasa lying on the ground in the corner of my cell and putting it on.

"Well new blood, guess you're in for a history lesson. Do you know what species these avians are?" He said, poking his head through his own cell bars. I shook my head.

"They are a special race called the Tengu whom are native to the Agni desserts; Where we are. They were originally Sylphs but have evolved a little bit into a more intelligent race that prides itself in raiding, kidnapping, stealing, pillaging, raping and fighting" He said, scratching at god knows what that was hiding under his finger nails.

"I'm guessing you also don't know their bio structure" He said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head again.

He backed up and pointed to either side of his chest.

"They have two hearts. If one is destroyed, the other quickly heals it and restores it to working order. Having this ability also allows them to pump more blood into their brains, letting them think harder to a point where they can control their body completely. You cut them? They stop the blood flow through that area. You chop one's arm off? They send as many regenerative cells as possible to the source and grow it back within seconds. You fuck one? They control when they do and don't get pregnant. Understand?" He said in great detail. I nodded slowly at him, processing this new information as I would likely fight a few in a one on one fight.

"Alright prisoner; Time to spill some blood" A guard said, coming down the hall and unlocking the gate to my cell. He cuffed my hands together and walked out into the bright light of the dessert sun. He threw me forward after releasing my hands from their restraints and closed a large metal gate over where I had come from. I walked forward into the middle of the large sandstone arena, looking around as avians with a light green skin and many different coloured wings cheered their heads off. I could feel a bead of sweat drip down my face slowly, almost like it was rolling with the course of time.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Been a while! I'm glad to see a lot of you are still checking my chapters to see if I've posted anything new constantly and are giving me tons of great support and ideas for this Fanfiction. Some of you may have thought I gave up on it but _NO WAY IN HELL WILL THAT HAPPEN. _I've said it already and I'll say it again, I will keep writing this Fanfiction until it gets a proper ending (And I already have an Idea for a sequel ;) ) so do not fret as it will always be updated until then (Though I might take a large break between chapters xD).

Hope you guys like the longer chapter and I'll catch you guys soon when I update.

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: Roaring Dragon

**Chapter 8: Roaring Dragon**

**Warning: The following chapter contains a Lemon. Viewer discretion is advised  
><strong>_(__Sounds pretty damn cheesy when I read it over__)_

_One must first fall if they are ever to climb and descend once more._

**Mifune:**

Placing my hand on the grip of the white katana placed upon my back, I crouched downwards slightly. The man standing before me carried a large silver edged axe which was about as tall as him. He was a very large figure, about twice my own height. He was a half bull half human like creature; there was a golden ring going through his nose, which made it fly up and down every time he grunted to breathe through his nose. Making a fist with his hand, he beat it against his sweat shining chest and charged at me, axe to the side in an attempt to perform an uppercut.

With a simple slide to the side, he missed completely, his axe suspended in the air for what seemed like an eternity. I began to slide the Katana out of the protection of its sheath and with the release I could feel power begin to fill my body, but a more tingly feeling unlike the smooth calming one I would get from using a dark magic spell. Placing my foot in front of me and stretching it out completely, my other foot resting underneath my body's weight, I held my katana in the air, pulled back next to my head. I could feel a cool breeze radiating off of the blade but ignored it. Thrusting forward, the blade pierced through the beast's chest, causing him to arc his back from the entry point. I turned the blade in a circle within his body to make sure to inflict the maximum amount of damage a single blow could cause.

As soon as my blade left the beast's body, a clear purple blood followed the cutting path of the retracting sword. The beast roared out in pain, holding his chest in a futile attempt to prevent any extra bleeding when the entry point had been from his back. He slumped to the ground, his axe hitting the ground with a '_Clunk!'_ before being followed by a '_Thud' _of the beast's body. A pool of purple fluid began to pool around him before stopping in its tracks, making a perfect oval.

"Well done! Hahaha! Another!" Said the chieftain Tengu resting upon his perch on the highest and best view of the arena. In his lap sat Sefia, who wore a stringy dress that showed too much skin to a point she would look like she got caught in a fish net if she was tanned; the old Tengu was petting her as she was forced to feed him small sweets every so often by putting half in her mouth and the other half sticking out, letting him pluck it out. She was blushing immensely upon seeing me gazing at her actions.

I turned my open hand into a tight fist. Once I heard the cracking of various bones shifting, I let go and crouched down. The whistles blew and the clanking sound of a gate rung out as my next opponent entered the ring. It was a man with brown hair with a mustache and beard to match. He wore a fur coat that only covered his back and the sides of his body around the ribs. He wore a green tunic around his waist with an orange loin cloth in the middle. He wore leather gauntlets with metal spikes that gripped onto a large gold, black ,and green axe that was slung over his shoulder.

"I am the Mighty Zaza! Bow before-" Was all I allowed him to say before I drove my blade through his waist and split his body in half.

"Alright. That's enough winning for this man. Get down there and let us find our next victor" Said the Elder. He raised his hand, palm face up to give emphasis.

"Yes sir" Said the sinister voice from earlier. A flash of purple light filled the stadium as a creature teleported into the ring. It had the same face as the one who had been spectating the fight over the elder and his son and had sent me into the dungeons.

Pulling my Kasa down and standing sideways towards the purple creature, I put my sword behind me, holding up my hand and taunting him. The creature gave an irritated look and shot forward with a burst of dark energy, my sword coming up just in time to send him flying past me as his trident collided with my white and gold katana. The hooks around the blade of the trident gripped onto the blade and swung it a large distance away.

"Hehehe. A fine piece of craftsman ship right here eh?" the creature walked over to the sword and picked it up by the handle, licking the face of the blade with its abnormally long red tongue. He then slowly began to slide the blade down his throat like a circus blade's master until the blade was no longer visible. He grinned and shot at me again, but this time I had nothing to block with and attempted to dodge to the left. As soon as I had landed, a sharp claw attached to a wing aimed for my face, which I moved to the side, avoiding any serious injury but a small cut being made on the side of my cheek. The blood poured down my cheek as I stood up. The creature quickly darted at me once again, but this time making a whirlwind around me whilst attempting to cut me continually. I couldn't fight without a weapon, until I remembered the other sword attached to my belt. I reached down to grab the handle but remembered what Si had told me when I had first received the blades.

"_Lest you wish lose your humanity, Muramasa is to remained sheathed. Masamune however can be unsheathed at any time without harm. Be careful with these weapons" _Si's words echoed through my head. Little did she know, I had lost my humanity decades ago.

Placing my hand on the soft grip of Muramasa, and with a pull, the blade came loose. But before I could fully draw the sword, time seemed to have stopped around me and I was no exception. I slowly felt the urge to close my eyes and I did. That's when I saw him: A large purple dragon with dark black skin and purple scales. His eyes were a menacing dark purple and his wings tattered and torn. We stood in silence (well in his case, flew) before a powerful and deep voice spoke.

"Young One. Can you understand me?" It asked calmly. The dragon's eyes were darting up and down my body. I nodded slowly.

"Perfect. That shall make things easier. I am the God of Original Darkness : Vulom. You may know me as Vul." It spoke with its thunder like voice.

"I am aware of who you are. My question to you is why have you brought me-" I held out my arms and looked around. "Here?" I said.

He let out a loud chuckle before speaking in a serious tone. "To make a contract. It's simple really, you give me souls. In exchange, I shall grant you power beyond anything you have seen. But first, you must defeat me with that worthless sword" The dragon looked down at me and then to Muramasa which was lying on the ground unsheathed. I picked up the sword and held it straight in front of me, pointing it at the dragon.

"Hahaha. Let us begin" The voice spoke. The dragon leaned back and it's cheeks began to swell. It was about to spew out flames. I darted to the right, beginning to run in a circle around the creature to get a full look at it. The hot gooey flames spewing out of the creature's mouth was trailing behind me as I ran. Getting a good look at the creature, I quickly thrust towards the dragon, the blade in my hands piercing a large crystal on the dragon's chest; likely its core.

"Gahahahaha! Very well done; Very vigilant." It spoke again. "You have proven yourself. My power is now yours. For your humanity… and the souls of others…" It spoke as if thinking about something distant before the area around me began to dissolve into dust and the dream ended. I opened my eyes, and the world had become visible to me; But not as it used to be.

**Sefia:** I watched from the safety of the high balcony as Mifune appeared to have given up. That was, until liquid purple flames burst out from around him and turned the arena floor into a scorching campfire. Mifune arced his back to its full, put his arms to his sides, and made an inhuman roar that seemed like it rocked the very fabric of space and time. Like the angry roar of a dragon.

He leaned forward, and shot like a bullet at the creature with his new weaponry. But this time, he didn't use it. He grabbed the creatures face and lifted it into the air, his eyes watching the little purple creature's red panicking ones.

"Very fine craftsmen ship" Mifune mocked, picking up the trident the creature had been using. He drew it back, and let it slide into the chest of the creature. It let out a loud, painful scream as Mifune hooked onto the sword the creature had swallowed and ripped it out of his body in a gory spray of blood. He let the creature's body fall to the ground alongside the trident as more blood began to poor out of it. He sheathed the white and gold sword but kept the other unsheathed, darting his head to the Elder, who looked upon Mifune with interest and fear. He began running towards the stairs leading downward, until a long, blade drove itself through his chest. Mifune turned the blade to the side and pulled out quickly, making a large hole in the elder's chest on the withdrawal.

Looking closely at the blade, I could see the blood coating it began to dry up almost instantly as if the sword was drinking it. The sword started to move and I looked back up at Mifune, who was standing above the Elder with one foot on his chest and holding the swords tip right above his heart. His thrust in, and in a matter of seconds, the body and the bloody mess around it vanished.

"Mifune..?" I said but mostly asked. He was acting like he was possessed. As soon as I began to say his name his heard darted to look at me but in a fashion where he leaned his head back and to the side to look at me with his burning wide eyes over his shoulder. Holding up the sword into the air, he drew a circle in it and thrust the sword inside the purple portal that appeared. He slowly began to pull it down, his body beginning to be absorbed into it. Before it completely overtook him, I jumped in and wrapped my arms around him, just barley fitting in with him. A piece of my cloud white skirt/dress didn't make it through the portal and when we arrived in god knows where, it was gone and looked like a clean cut had been made across it.

He looked down upon me, scorching purple eyes with no pupils. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, walking away from me and making me fall over face first into the ground. He looked around, or at least I think he did. It was too dark to see anything. But then I began to hear a snapping sound, coming from Mifune until a purple flame appeared on the tip of his finger, illuminating area around us; a cave. There was mystical writing on the walls, written in a strange tongue that seemed to speak itself to anything capable of listening. Following closely behind Mifune, we walked through a series of tunnels and mazes, not a word being shared between us.

Not paying attention, I bumped into Mifune, being knocked back a bit. I looked up at him to see him looking back at me over his shoulder, his eyes still a piercing purple. He looked forward again, placing his hand on a wall. Before long, a spiral shape became bright with magic on the stone wall, just before it slowly fell and allowed us into a large chamber filled with all kinds of stone statues and ancient writings. There was a thin stone bridge leading to a pedestal at the end of the chamber surrounded by water that we crossed, stalactites and stalagmites hanging from the ground and ceiling, almost as if gravity didn't know where it belonged.

"Here we are" Said Mifune in a deeper, more soothing voice than normal. He picked up a small scroll, lifting up his shirt and sliding it into a pocket. He looked back at me, and I averted my gaze for as long as I could. He walked over to me a few moments later, holding his hand out. He made a loud grunt sound, looking at my hand. I held my hands out, him dropping a tattered brown scroll and a white gem into my hands. I was eager to open this from what I could only guess to be ancient knowledge and learn about it, but I would save that for later. I slid the scroll and gem into my small handbag at my hip, looking back up. Mifune's eyes were starting to go back to normal.

"Be careful with what you learn from this young one. You may learn things that the world is not yet ready for, so I would suggest keeping that information to yourself" He spoke softly, like a stream. It was so gentle and caring. I nodded into his shoulder; His shoulder? I noticed he was hugging me, drawing another circle in the air and bringing it down on top of us. But before he could, I leaned up and pecked his lips with mine. He smiled against my lips, kissing me back. When the portal completely enveloped us, I found myself still in the position of being in Mifune's embrace but standing in my room by myself in the Woman's side of the Light element dorm. I slowly put my fingers to my lips, smirking slightly as I thought to myself "He's a damn fine kisser".

**Mifune:** When I had finally gotten a hold on my body once more, it had been the last few minutes before going through the portal with Sefia. Before that though, it was if I was watching my life through someone else's eyes, and all I could see was the back of my head. But the rush. The extreme rush was surely felt through me myself and I when I killed, When I used Magic, When I…Kissed Sefia. While I may not have been in control, I was still partly there, as if I was the body following the mind's commands; But, back to reality.

Looking around, I could see I was on top of some sort of roof, of what I could only guess to be one of the dorm buildings. I looked around carefully, instinctively tightening my grip on my Katanas. Looking down I could see the finely crafted cloth making the traditional criss-cross shape along the grip, with small diamond shapes in-between it all. I smiled, unsheathing both with confidence.

Holding both of them out in front of me, I admired them. Both were identical, though each with a separate color; the one called "_Masamune_" having white cloth on the handle and a paint to complement on the **habaki**. In between the diamond patterns was a golden jewel to fit the size of each slot. It was a long, slightly curved blade that shined in the evening moon. About 3 inches away from the tip and about 2 inches across the blade was glowing runes, pulsing like power was flowing through them.

The other, which I believe was called _"__Muramasa", _was of the same model. One would think they were made by the same person if they weren't so different at the same time. Muramasa's grip was instead decorated with black cloth and glowing purple gems. The habaki was also colored in black. The blade was also tinted black, giving off no reflection when exposed to light. Feeling the blade, it was not metallic like the other, but still had a strange smoothness unlike metal. It felt like marble. Like the other, Muramasa had runes across the blade, and in the exact same place.

I began slicing them through the air, letting them cut their way into whatever they wanted. I was even so bold to try a flip through the air, spinning and cutting the ground like a circular saw head. By the time my practice was over, I sheathed the blades, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I let out a loud sigh, leaning back against the railing of the roof. I leaned my head back, looking at the starry night which seemed to glare back. I grinned and closed my eyes.

A soft clapping rang through my ears, followed by light footsteps. I opened one of my eyes, looking around the roof, only to see Kikuri making her way over to me. Knowing what was coming I quickly got away from the railing, just in time to catch her hug as she flew through the air, pushing me back against the railing.

"Mifune! You're back!" She said with a cute and innocent voice. She moved her head, kissing me passionately, our heads swaying from side to side like a messy knot. Neither of us minded.

"So…How was the mission?" She asked through gasps of air.

"I don't know what we were after. But I think I found the key to something inside me" I responded, rubbing both sides of her hips with my hands through the fabric of her Kimono.

She moaned softly. "I could tell. I can feel the power radiating off of you-"she licked her lips sexily before continuing. "And I want some" She said. She slowly got onto the haunches, trailing her index finger down my chest and hooking onto my pants. She slid them down slowly, pulling the thick member from its restraints. She glared up at me as if begging me, gripping on to the shaft and jerking it back and forth slowly. I could feel the blood throbbing, and the lust in the air radiating from me. She continued to look up at me, even as she brought her face closer to giant. She stuck out her tongue, trailing it over the bottom of the shaft slowly, beginning her soft pulls and pushes once more after returning to the head, to which she swirled her tongue around more and more before enveloping it into her moistened mouth.

Letting out a soft groan I raised my head up, closing my eyes before dragging them back towards the show at hand. Even as she sucked, she still used her tongue to rub the bottom of the head, using the caves of her mouth to do the rest. I knew what she wanted. She knew what she wanted and knew only I could give her the satisfaction of acquiring it. And with that, molten cream shot itself out in to her mouth, to which I placed my hand on her and leaned back. She looked up at me innocently, as I could feel her hand slowly slide up the shaft, forcing out any stray juices. Once her collection was finished, she released the head with a soft _'pop'_, revealing a spotless cock. She opened her mouth wide, showing off her collection before closing again and closing her eyes. Even with the distance between us I could still hear the gulps of fluids sliding down her throat, and it just sprung new life into the again pulsing member. Taking notice of this she licked her lips, a certain gleam in her showing me; no. Begging me for more.

She stood back up, putting me into an embrace and whispering into my ear with just the right tune to make both of us a little hornier. "You'd better take responsibility big guy" she whispered as she led my hand through the tangle of her dress, placing it on the fabric that contained the wet womanhood bubbling with desire. The seal was of no use as she was already drooling sloppily, even as I moved it away, making contact and rubbing the soft lips slowly with my index and middle. She moaned into my neck, sending a large wave of lust down my spine.

I continued to massage her, little by little spreading her apart until the base of her fluids came into contact with my fingers. Another wave followed as she moaned louder and deeper, as my fingers followed suit, traveling through her slowly, only being stopped by the rest of my hand. I dragged the pair out of her slowly, before thrusting back in, repeating the motion continually.

Looking over I could see Kikuri biting her lip, attempting not to make too much noise. She began to shiver with delight, leaning back and letting out a loud moan before I cupped my other hand over her mouth, dragging both of us to the roof floor. Quickly following, my fingers were sucked in as deep as they could travel, being crushed by her insides. The look upon her face was that of pure ecstasy, until she let go of her tight grip around my imprisoned fingers. I withdrew them, holding them up and showing her them. They glistened in the moonlight. I licked them slowly, surprisingly sweet. Once I was finished one side of my fingers I held them up to Kikuri, to which she grabbed onto my wrist with her hands and sucked on them like a pacifier for a baby. I lay down beside her, interlacing our fingers and looking at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night out huh?" She said, her eyes darting back and force across the midnight sky, illuminated by the bright stars and silver moon.

"Yeah. Quite the beauty" I said, watching as well.

She giggled softly before speaking again. "I thought you were going to say one of those cliché things like 'Not as much as you' or 'Just like you'" She continued her giggle fit.

"Should I have? In all honesty I thought about it but advised against it" I spoke softly, continuing to watch the display.

She continued her giggle for a bit before replying "No. I don't like it when people lie to me, because there is nothing that can compare to the night's beauty!" She spoke sincerely.

"I expected you to start babbling on about how you're not beautiful and then I would have had to start complimenting you like most women would take that sentence to" I said, chuckling softly.

"Oh no no no no. I'm not one of those girls" She said, sighing and catching her breath. She slowly closed her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder and attaching her body to my hip. I smiled and sat up, laying her head down against the ground softly.

I picked her up, holding her in my arms princess style, carrying her into the dorms and into Oboro and I's room. I opened the door softly, making sure to apply the same when closing it. Making my way over to my room and watching the door open with a soft _'swish'_ and close in the same fashion. I lay her down on my bed, removing a layer of her Kimono and revealing another, throwing the covers over her. Walking over to the other side of the bed, I slid in, sleeping shirtless like always. I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber like no other. Gods I was tired.

**A.N**

Woah. Hey guys. Been a while. Well, more than a while, but you get what I'm saying. Honestly I was getting a bit bored with this story and getting a bit not-into it seeing as I haven't been play BF all that often. This changed when I was sitting in bed one night and began to get some sweet ideas for this Fic. Does not mean I will start pumping out pages and pages every day to rush another chapter, but my breaks may be shortened by a large amount (and I do mean "May". Classes are starting up again soon and I just bought a bunch of new games to keep me a little too busy.) Sooo. Cya when I cya I guess. Again thanks for the support and those who have gotten this far in my Fic!

**Habaki:** Essentially the cross guard for Katanas.

**-Rona**


End file.
